Cold and Armored Hearts
by anonymousreader07
Summary: A drabble and oneshot collection dedicated to ErzaxGray.
1. Kiss

Cold and Armored Hearts

Okay here's my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic, 30 short fics filled with Gray and Erza goodness! Because lets face it theirs just not enough of them, and I just love the pairing. So with this being my first FT fic I look forward to you guys telling me if I got the character's down right or if I completely screwed up! I'm always looking to improve myself so give me your worst so I can do my best! With that being said;

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiss

The first time had been his own fault.

He had ran into Erza while she was out getting groceries, a favor to Mirajane, and since he had been on his way to the guild in the first place had decided to walk back with her. She had forced the single paper bag of groceries into his arms he rolled his eyes but didn't dare complain as they continued on their way. They walked at an even pace talking about nothing with easy going smiles on their faces.

From the corner of his eye he would watch when she would laugh lightly at something he might say and he couldn't help but think it a delightful though rare sight. She really should laugh more she looked kinda cute when she did. The thought had been extremely random and simple so he didn't pay it much mind. But as their walk progressed he found that his gaze would flicker to her lips more often than necessary and he found that his thoughts were becoming a little more complicated than he would like.

Finally the armored woman stopped her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Gray are you listening to me!?" She exclaimed angrily.

Gray stopped also; his eyes moving quickly back to hers "What?"

Her frown deepened "I was asking if you wanted to go on a mission with Lucy and Natsu? I've been getting low on cash lately and I know Lucy is always looking for a good job to pay of her rent so I was thinking-"

And she continued on with whatever it was she was saying but he was no longer listening. His gaze had returned to her lips and he found himself once again consumed with thoughts. Thoughts of feel and taste…and…

He didn't really give it much thought before he leaned in to press his lips firmly against hers. It shut her up effectively enough. He brought his free hand up to hold lightly against her forearm. She breathed in deep through her nose tensing up visibly her eyes wide with shock. Her mind running blank.

He slipped his tongue out to run lightly against her lips as a slight smirk formed on his. Soft and sweet.

And then came the pain.

She punched him sideways so hard he skidded half a mile down the road effectively crashing into a building with a loud crash!

He was knocked unconscious for a good two hours and poor Mirajane never got her groceries.

~*~*~

The second time he had given her more warning.

No one knew about the kiss. She hadn't told anyone (even Lucy) and he had kept it to himself as well. For a while she would only glare at him angrily with a light pink tint to her cheeks. But soon they fell back into their friendly role, placing the kiss far behind them.

Until one night when they were out late at the guild. The night was a little more rowdy than usual with loud music, heavy drinking, fast brawls, and easy laughter.

Erza was a giddy drunk and by now she was frivolous with the alcoholic drink. She sat with Lucy watching her wild nakama and laughing happily with her blonde friend. It was then that Gray made his way unsteadily toward them with an easy smile, no shirt and his pants hanging loosely on his hips.

He sat next to Erza banging loudly on the table asking (or more like demanding) for another drink. After his drink was brought to him he sat talking for a while with the two girls but when Natsu began arguing loudly with Gazille in what was sure to be another fight he would start that night, Lucy left to try to calm the two boys down.

Taking another drink from his large mug he heard a light chuckle from his side. Looking down at Erza he was met with a small smile, from a the slightly tipsy woman, she said

"Isn't that your fifth drink Gray?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He frowned. His words had come out slightly slurred, trying again he said, "What about you?"

Blinking she looked to the half empty mug that she held in her hands before simply saying, "Unlike you I happen to _know_ my limits." She giggled before looking back up to him.

"Yeah which is why you're swaying in your seat right now." He said with a smirk.

She glared "I am not swaying!" she exclaimed unconsciously leaning in to him. A faint dizzy spell caused her to grab hold of Gray's arm in order to steady herself.

"Geeze how many drinks _did_ you have?" She heard his voice close to her ear.

She looked up to find his face far too close for comfort.

Her glare intensified as their past kiss flashed in her mind. "What are you doing?" she hissed in a low voice.

It was at this moment that the Guilds lights dimmed and the members cheered loudly as another show began to start.

But the ice mage and the armored swords wielder were too caught up in each other to notice the excitement or the noise or anything else that happened to be going on around them at the moment.

It must have been because of the alcohol. That's why it was taking her so long to react to the fact that at this moment he was leaning in close eyes extremely sharp and focused for one who was supposedly on their fifth mug of ale.

"I'm not sure…but I think," he mumbled, his nose brushing gently against hers, "I wanna kiss you again."

Then he pressed his lips once again firmly against hers.

It went unnoticed by everyone in the guild as they all cheered and watched with rapt interest at the pretty girls who danced on stage.

Her mind was spinning and dizzy and without even noticing it she lifted her head up lightly returning the kiss.

Her reaction had both surprised and excited him which in turn caused his fatal flaw. He moved closer to her roughly pushing his tongue in past her lips.

Erza made a surprised squeak her eyes shooting open before she punched him again so hard he flew across the guild and crashed onto the stage. Bringing the show to a screeching halt as the girls and blasted pieces of the stage went up in screams and a loud crash!

They found Gray among the chaos unconscious, and Erza had left the guild in an angry huff her cheeks once again slightly pink.

~*~*~

Third time's the charm! Or so the saying goes… in this case it doesn't.

Lucy and Natsu walked through the town a few steps behind a hostile Erza and Gray. Gray with his hands shoved in his pockets an irritable scowl on his face while Erza had her hands fisted at her sides as always she walked tall and proud shoulders back and head held high the only thing different was her refusal to look at the dark haired man beside her. She also looked to have an irritable look about her.

Leaning in close to Natsu Lucy whispered, "Is it just me or have those two been acting strange lately?"

Natsu walked beside Lucy with his hands brought up to rest behind his head. He raised a brow lightly looking to her before raising his gaze up to rest on said couple.

"What do you mean?" he asked dully, not really seeing anything amiss.

Lucy glared "They've been arguing a lot lately and they're always so snappish now. Haven't you noticed it?"

Furrowing his brow Natsu realized that picking fights with Gray _had_ become a lot easier than before.

Straightening up he called out, "Hey, what's been up with you two lately?"

Immediately the blonde and the fire mage were met with deathly glaring eyes.

Lucy froze feeling as if the temperature just dropped dramatically even though it was a beautiful sunny day.

She laughed nervously and loudly quickly saying, "N-natsu hey why don't you show me…that-that thing you were telling me about earlier!?" cried out the pretty blonde girl before running off with a frowning Natsu in tow.

Erza's brow twitched before she said angrily, "Great, now see what you've done!?"

"Me!?" scowled Gray irritably, "You're the one who's been acting like you got a pole stuck up you're-"

A sudden glare from Erza caused Gray to quickly shut his mouth.

Erza heaved a grudging sigh flipping her long dark red hair back before muttering the thing they had been tiptoeing around for the past two weeks.

"If you could better control you're hormones…"

Gray snorted, "You kissed back."

She bristled "Under the influence of alcohol!"

Their eyes narrowed as they stood glaring angrily at one another. "So you're saying that night had been a fluke?"

She gave a simple nod of her head "Yes."

Gray looked away from her for moment thinking before bringing his gaze back to her.

"Prove it." He said simply.

She blinked, "Prove it? How?"

He stepped closer toward her, "Let me kiss you."

Her glare was back full force and her face burned red but whether it was from anger or embarrassment they both were unsure.

"If there's no feeling behind it I'll leave it alone and we'll both forget this whole thing ever happened!" He said quickly hoping to avoid a beating.

Erza looked away from him also thinking before bringing a wary sideways glance back to him, "And if there's feeling behind it?"

He smirked "Then I was right." He said simply.

She brought her hand up to rest against her chin deep in thought for a moment. Then she looked around them at the nearly deserted street. Lucy and Natsu were nowhere in sight and everyone else seemed too caught up in their own thing to give the pair a second look. She bite her lip really thinking the deal through. Gray's eyes were instantly focused on her lips. He stepped closer; she looked up to him,

"Well?" he asked in a low voice.

Erza's gaze looked to his lips as he already began to lean in close. Okay so maybe she _was_ a little curious.

"O-okay. But make it quick." She mumbled as he closed in.

Before his lips were on hers she heard him chuckle lightly muttering "Yeah, right."

His lips moved sensuously over her own and she before she knew it she was closing her eyes leaning into the kiss and her mind was slowly shutting down…until.

"Hey Gray, Erza! There's a guy around the block selling hot dogs you two want any!?" Came Natsu's happy but boisterous voice.

Again she punched him sending him crashing into the nearest buildings wall, clear through the building and out the other side and beyond.

Natsu was in hysterics, Lucy ran after where Gray was last seen flying, While Erza only stood slightly shaken her hands clenched at her side and her face carrying a raging blush.

~*~*~

Weeks after the incident things had gone back to normal. Gray and Natsu both still fought constantly, and Lucy complained about the rent and Erza…well Erza had been doing a lot of thinking lately.

Sure she was fine, but …it had been awhile. And Gray hadn't brought up the kiss at all. She had lost… She had kissed him back…yet Gray hadn't brought it up at all. She was just curious is all. He had been so adamant about the first three kisses and now he didn't seem to care at all. And she was just…curious.

So late one night when Erza and Gray left the Guild together she racked her brain trying to come up with a way to bring the topic up but when they came close to where they usually parted way's Gray was the one to say,

"You've been weird lately." In an even and nonchalant tone.

Instantly becoming defensive Erza snapped "Yes, well so have you!"

He raised a brow "How so?"

She lowered her irritated gaze down to the ground ahead of them trying to think up a good response, finally she said, "You just are."

He gave a slight snort but said nothing more.

They walked in silence before she muttered almost grudgingly, "You-you haven't brought it up."

He looked to her then saying "No I haven't."

"Well why not!?" she snapped stopping to look to him.

He stopped to but didn't really return her gaze saying "Every time I kiss you I end up unconscious somewhere only to wake up later suffering a major concussion." He shrugged carelessly, "It's cool, I get it. Let's just forget the whole thing alright." He said before continuing on his way.

Erza stared after him with an unreadable expression before blurting out, "I-I'm not used to that kind of stuff!"

Gray stopped turning to look at her with a dull look. It was her turn to ignore his gaze.

"I…Apologize…But I've never really done something…like this before…I suppose I got nervous and…panicked." She finished quietly.

He stared at her incredulous, "I make you nervous!?"

She glared, "Well maybe if you took things a little slower and gave me warnings before you do things like that I might not _be_ so nervous!"

Gray continued to stare before a slow smirk made its way on his face. "Alright then." He said simply making his way back toward the armored girl causing her to tense visibly.

When he stood in front of here he said in all seriousness "I'm going to kiss you now."

Erza felt her face heat up but otherwise nodded.

He leaned in slow bringing up his hand to tilt her chin up she closed her eyes tight wishing the knotting in her stomach would go away.

He pressed his lips against hers softly before leaning in to press more firmly. Again his lips moved over her own with the skills of someone who has done this plenty of times before. She felt him place his other hand appropriately on her shoulder before running his tongue out against her lips. Her hands shook fisted at her sides as she stood unsure what to do. Gray made the decision for her pushing his tongue in effectively deepening the kiss exploring the young woman's mouth.

Feelings and sensations she was never before familiar with slowly began to build within her she gave a slight moan once again losing herself in the kiss.

When Gray pulled away from her he watched with slight amusement as Erza slowly backed away from him her eyes still closed still going through the kiss in her head. When she did open her eyes she didn't look directly at him and she blew a soft breath of frost out before blinking slowly as though in a daze.

"Th-that wasn't so bad…" she muttered finally, moving completely away from him.

He grinned, "Yeah it's even better when the ending result doesn't include waking up hours later in a pile of rubble."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you already, I was sorry about that."

Gray only smirked bringing a hand up to flick against her metal armor gaining a slight clanging sound and earning a glare from Erza. And he really should have known better but he just couldn't help himself asking, "Well now that you got kissing down. What do you say we get started on getting to second base?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Erza's fist fly up to connect to his face sending the poor boy flying to once again crash into some unknown building ending in a huge demolition disturbing the silence of the night.

Erza stormed off for home a scowl and a blush on her face the entire way.

~Fin~

Most chapters probably wont be this long but I wanted to give a decent sized first chapter. So let me know how I did, I so do love reviews!

Peace-)AR


	2. Only When It's Cold

Cold and Armored Hearts

Here we go with chapter2 more ErzaxGray goodness for your reading pleasure!

Enjoy!

* * *

Only When It's Cold 

He slid easily down the snowy slope before sliding to a smooth stop at its base. He took in his surroundings calmly before moving again towards his destination. The scattered trees which surrounded him were covered in snow and even though it was still early in the afternoon the sky was colored in sheet of light grey. Clothed (for once) in only a long sleeved shirt, dark jacket, and dark jean pants and boots the dark haired boy trudged on with an uncaring air about him shoving his hands deep within his coat pocket.

The immense quiet was lulling and comforting there was no noise for miles on it seemed except the occasional caw of black birds and the crunching of snow from against his boots. Then the tranquility was instantly broken from a sudden cry and a rush of snow falling down the slope he himself had just come down. Turning he looked to the pile of freshly fallen snow with a bored gaze before suddenly a hand popped out from the pile grabbing at nothing and he heard angry muffled sounds coming from the fallen snow as well. He watched for a moment considering but he didn't have to consider long before the snow lifted up slightly then settled back down and then in a great thrust the pile was lifted to reveal Erza standing there looking extremely miffed.

Wrapped tightly in the many thick shawls, the only opening being for her pretty face to look out, she glared fiercely at the boy.

"Gray, how long were you planning to just stand there with that stupid look on your face while I suffocated under this avalanche of snow!"

He sneered at her exaggeration saying, "It was just a small spill of snow! Besides if I _had _helped you, you would've started bitching about how you didn't_ need_ any help or say something like '_I can do it myself you over emasculating jackass'_!"

That last part had been said in a high and whiny feminine voice that Erza assumed was supposed to be Gray's imitation of her. Honey brown eyes narrowed.

"I would have said no such thing! And I do _not_ sound like that!"

Gray snorted, "Can we just move on! The snow's about to start falling again soon and I wanna be at least a decent ways to the town before it does!"

Erza gave him a scrutinizing look asking, "How do you know it'll start snowing soon!?"

"Because I know!" Was Gray's impatient answer as he began making his way back the way he had been headed before.

Erza rolled her eyes leaving it at an 'it must be an ice mage thing' before making her way to follow the boy. But the snow was fresh and extremely thick and she hadn't really been paying attention so, missing her footing, she tripped falling hard and deep into the cold powder.

Gray turned his gaze back to the red head just in time to find her quickly lift herself to her knees before crying out, "I _hate _the cold!"

He watched her again with dull eyes before muttering, "Is that right?"

Lifting herself to her feet Erza shot Gray another glare and she looked ready to yell something to the ice mage but instead was overcome by a sudden torrent of loud sneezing.

"Achoo!" came her finale sneeze loud and furious once again taking over the calm and quiet of the small woods. And then, of course, as soon as her sneezing session was done the tree she was standing under released a floret of snow to fall heavily on top of the poor swords wielder.

Silence. Then he heard her angry groan from underneath the snow.

He smirked in amusement.

With an angry scowl she clumsily began to push herself from under the fallen pile but was caught by complete surprise when she felt his hand grab hers and with a strong yet simple pull thrust her from the cold seize. With the sudden pull catching her of guard she staggered forward, just a bit, and brought her free hand up to press against his chest steadying herself.

"Lots of people hate the cold." He stated simply causing her to bring her gaze up to his.

His amused smirk was still in place as Erza stared up at him with wavering brown eyes. His hand and chest she noted were still warm even though they had been walking through the snow covered woods for nearly an hour now. He was hardly covered up and here she was wrapped tight with more than one heavy shawl and she was_ still_ shaking like a leaf!

It was then that a sudden shudder coursed up her spine making her shaking slightly more noticeable. A slight frown then graced his features,

"You alright?" He asked bringing his other hand up to place against her but she quickly flinched back snatching her hand out of his light grasp saying,

"Yes, I'm fine!"

He raised a slightly annoyed brow before turning back to continue on their destination, "Then let's go." He muttered carelessly.

Her frown deepened at his retreating figure as she unconsciously began to rub her hands together wanting to keep some of the warmth that had recently been given to them. Looking down at the accursed snow she made sure to bring her leg properly up so as not to trip into the snow a second time. But then looking to the footprints left behind by Gray a sudden thought came to her mind. Bringing her foot down into his oversized foot print she found that the snow didn't wrap around her ankle as much when she stepped in places where the footprints were already made. Finding this much more satisfying she began to literally follow in Gray's footsteps. Looking down so as to see where it was he had already stepped she found herself getting along much more easier than before but upon bringing her head up she was instantly met with Gray's taunting eyes watching her, a mean and jeering smile curled on his lips.

Blinking Erza felt herself blush thinking of how childish she must look. She glared placing her hands on her hips,

"What!?" She challenged willing her face to cool down. But Gray's smile only grew into a, now, jeering grin as he continued watching her with his smug look.

She once again rolled her eyes before moving to walk toward Gray making a show of stepping outside his line of footsteps as she did. She grimaced slightly as she felt the snow wrapping around her ankles as she did so.

"Do you_ know_ why I hate the cold!?" She asked haughtily just to talk, just to get him stop looking at her with that damn expression.

"I'm sure it's the same reason as everyone else's." He said uncaringly moving again on their way.

She shot his back a scornful look before asking, "You think so?"

"It makes the sky dark and gloomy, It makes your nose red, it makes your _ears _red, it makes you sick, it makes going outside a pain in the ass, It makes doing _anything_ outside a pain in the ass, then there's the ice, unwanted snow, frostbite…some people can just bitch on and on and on…" Gray finished irritably.

Erza said nothing as she continued following Gray. Within a few more steps they were making their way from the small woods when she heard Gray speak up again.

"I happen to enjoy the cold."

And slowly she felt a smile begin to pull at her lips, "Well aren't you supposed to?" She asked lightly, "You _are_ an ice mage after all."

Gray only gave a small chuckle in answer to that.

Now outside the woods they could make out the towns lights glowing a faint yellow further off in the distance. The gray sky was now smeared with a faint dark orange hue which Erza supposed was the sun's way of trying to let on it was here even _if _it couldn't be seen. And suddenly the snow began to fall in florid torrents seemingly from nowhere the entire scene was cast in something that strongly resembled a freshly shaken snow globe.

"So was I right?" Gray asked when they had walked a ways and the silence had dragged on.

"About?" Erza inquired still with only the view of his retreating figure.

"The reason you hate the cold." He stated matter of factly.

Gray was met with silence for a moment before Erza answered,

"For the most part."

Gray turned to look at her then a slight smirk on his features,

"I missed something?"

Honey eyes crashed strongly with dark brown and suddenly Erza stopped watching the Ice mage closely. This in turn caused Gray to stop the smirk slipping from his face he furrowed his brow watching the armored woman carefully.

He stood tall against the gray sky smeared with red as torrents of snow continued to rain on them in waves saluted against miles and miles of white blanket his slightly irritated gaze was questioning and firm. Against his element Gray always looked unyielding, and confident, solid and powerful, enduring and intense.

Standing there hugging herself tightly in a pathetic attempt to keep warm with her feet deep in the snow Gray, to her, looked more stronger than herself or any other class S mage in the guild.

At this moment Gray looked larger than life.

The wind blew gently against the two teens as they stood both watching the other until finally Erza looked away from Gray a small smile growing on her lips and a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"It's just… when it's cold like this I think I could love you." She replied casually almost inaudibly.

His eyes widened as he stared at Erza now with an incredulous look on his features. Her slight smile still in place Erza continued on her way with a small chuckle passing the still stunned boy. Never really looking to him she said,

"Yes that's it…It must be the cold."

It took a moment for Gray to regain his self before making his way to follow Erza towards the still far of town.

"Yeah…" He muttered in return, "That_ must_ be it."

~Fin~

Question are Erza's eye's brown or violet? I mean I see pictures of her usually having light brown eyes but I coulda sworn I saw a colored manga page with her having violet eyes. If anyone knows for sure please tell me so that I may improve my Gray/Erza fics.=) And any other info for how I can improve would be most greatly apreciated because reviews make the world go round!

Peace)-AR


	3. Tomboys

Cold and Armored Hearts

Hmmm... Honey-scarlett huh...that_ is_ two diffrent colors, but whatever I'll make it work ;) Thanks Roronoa Robin!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tomboys

Gray scowled as he downed his second jug of ale in one huge gulp before slamming the jug hard against the bar and turning to Lucy with an irritable gaze.

"It's not that I hate her." He said with some annoyance.

The blonde raised her brows as she gave Gray a slightly incredulous look.

"It's not?" she questioned her slightly playful tone going unnoticed by the darker haired boy.

"No." Gray said looking into his half empty jug his scowl still in place, "If anything I'd have to say she's annoying!"

"Hmm." Lucy said nodding her head lightly, "Annoying how?" she questioned trying to hide her knowing smile.

"Because…" He growled thinking the question through, "because you know…she…she..."

"Because she can kick both your and Natsu's ass at the same time without so much as breaking a sweat?"

She asked sweetly looking at him with doleful brown eyes.

Gray glared, "She's a tomboy!" he sneered.

Lucy blinked as her smile grew. "Soooo, you don't like tomboys?"

"No." He said in a low voice still glaring at the jug.

Lucy gave a thoughtful look before asking, "What's wrong with tomboys?"

Gray then turned his glare back to the blonde an irritable scowl on his face. He had just about had it with Lucy and her annoying questions for today, first of she has the nerve to ask him if he secretly liked Erza, and when he had given her a quick and defiant 'NO!' It only seemed to open the door to more questions, 'Are you sure?, Why not?, What's wrong with her?' and so on and so forth. Which lead them to their conversation now. But Gray had just about had enough and now that he sat glaring at the stellar mage he made ready to tell her so. Until…

"Gray!" came an angry yell causing both Lucy and Gray to look toward the loud cry with a start.

Erza stormed toward them in all her armored glory carrying a giant sack of laundry slung over her shoulder, an infuriated look on her face.

Quickly sensing the danger Gray quickly stood to his feet looking to Erza with a defiant look trying not to give way to the fact that he would much rather be running for his life at the moment.

"W-What!?" He asked glare now turned on Erza though for some reason now it didn't feel as threatening.

Now standing in front of the Ice mage she dropped her giant bag of laundry down on the ground with a loud thud.

"I thought I told you to do my laundry!"

He frowned as he looked lightly to his side to find Lucy with a smug and all knowing smile on her face. As a matter of fact the whole guild seemed to have become strongly interested in Erza's recent arrival and the reason for her yelling.

Looking back to her Gray sneered between clenched teeth, "I did!" Because it was degrading enough that Erza forced him and Natsu to do her laundry and even though the entire guild knew about it he felt no need to yell it out loud.

Erza's glare intensified, "Then why do my cloths still smell of must!?"

Gray's frown deepened before he muttered, "I don't know. They're _your_ cloths."

"Either you're lying about having washed my clothes in the first place or you didn't do an appropriate job." She seethed angrily, "This time have them washed, pressed, folded to perfection and at my apartment by noon or else!"

And with that she turned on her heel and began to make her grand exit and that was that.

Or at least it would have been if Lucy hadn't still been staring at him that stupid know it all look, yes that was it. That was the reason for his temporary insanity; it was all _her_ fault that the next word chose to slip from his mouth.

"No."

A deadly silence instantly fell over the guild so quiet one could have heard a pin drop from miles away. And from the corner of his eye Gray saw Lucy move a couple of bar seats away from him.

Slowly Erza turned her gaze back to him slightly incredulous but even more so murderous.

"What did you say?" She said in an icy calm voice which caused Gray to inwardly shudder.

He swallowed thickly instantly feeling all of his bravery drain out of him.

"I don't think I heard that." Erza said still in her deadly calm voice, slowly making her way toward him, "Why don't you _say it_ again."

A very dangerous dare.

Gray backed up a step but was instantly stopped by the bar. His face now took on the look of complete foreboding as he paled bringing his hands up to grip against the bar.

Hands fisted at her sides Erza know stood in front of the quavering boy looking up at him with her deadly glare.

Her armored chest pressed lightly against his bare chest, she stood close heated honey-scarlett caught more fearful darker eyes in an evil glower that threatened to burn right through his skull.

He opened and closed his mouth in a last minute desperate attempt to save his ass but no words came out.

She was so close now that their noses were barely touching and he felt his hands tighten against the bar as a sudden urge ran through him, something he had no business of thinking about especially given the circumstances!

"What. Did. You. Say." She hissed quietly her eyes darkening slightly. She would not ask again.

Through his fear Gray felt a wavering smile force its way on his face as he finally found his voice, and though slightly shaky quickly used it to the best of his abilities.

"N-nothing…I didn't say anything Erza." Then he gave a nervous laugh to top it off.

_Perfect_…

She raised a pretty brow before looking him over as though sizing him up, and then simply sneered, "Yes, that's what I_ thought_."

Then she moved away from him, gave one last warning glare, then turned and was off.

As soon as it was sure Erza was out of earshot laughter erupted and the taunting and jeering all at the poor Ice mages expense began.

His face red Gray sat back down at the bar his hands fisted against the table, shoulders hunched and a deep scowl etched on his features.

Lucy moved back to sit next to Gray patting his bare back pitifully while at the same time trying extremely hard not to laugh at her unfortunate friend.

And as the Guild continued to fill with laughter and jeering Gray decided then that if Lucy were to ask again he would have the perfect answer for her.

The reason he didn't like tomboys…or better yet the reason he didn't like girls like Erza…they made him feel like a girl.

~Fin~

Messin with Gray is fun. =D Hehe!

Peace-)AR


	4. An Even Gaze

Cold and Armored Hearts 

***Warning**: Slight spoiler for chapter 89!

Enjoy!

* * *

An Even Gaze

He lay on the cold hard ground bloody and bruised, with a still determined gleam in his eye and a scowl that never knew when to quit. Slowly the young ice mage closed his hands tightly into fists bringing dirt and grime into his palm and nails. He brought his weary glare up to clash with the angry one eyed glare of the armored girl who stood before him.

He had been beaten again.

She glared down at him the skinny and slightly gangly young girl wore her simple dress with her chest always covered in armor and her face only showing half an emotion.

_This is a mages guild. You don't go around wearin armor._

…_Don't worry about me._

Time and time again he had challenged the red head and lost. Since the moment she had called him out in front of the entire guild making him a laughing stock he had taken it upon himself to put the new kid in her place. But Gray had learned all too soon that the strange new girl was one not to be taken lightly.

_Got your ass kicked by Erza again, huh, Gray?_

_You sure are persistent…got a crush on her or something?_

Every defeat was more worse than the last. One more chip against his ego, one more slap against the face, one more show to be made out as the fool. And it would always end with her towering over him, smug in all her armored glory glaring down at him while he glared up wishing the term 'glaring daggers' was more than just a figure of speech.

How he hated her!

_I can't accept a brat like that as one of my nakama!_

He had been so ready…so ready to finally defeat her that late afternoon when he had found her next to the river. Only to be sucker-punched by the sight of his greatest disdain in tears, he jolted back in shock.  
She had wiped away her tears quickly talking about how he never learned, both of them trying to ignore the waver in her voice and the awkwardness of the situation.

He stared at her with the strangest expression on his face and she asked him if he was surrendering.

And it was the strangest thing…he wasn't surrendering, not really, but he found that suddenly he just didn't feel like fighting anymore.

For once they stood eye to eye, not one glaring down at the other, he with thoughts of her not belonging and her with thoughts of him being far too weak.  
An even gaze.

_Why are you always on your own?_

_I prefer being alone. Being with other people just makes me uneasy._

And the wind whipped around them as they stared at one another. Him trying to read between the lines while she tried to shut the book close. Half her face looked to the ground in shame. Suddenly against his still unreadable gaze, her armor didn't feel so invincible.

_Then why were you out here on your own crying?_

Her lips parted slightly with nothing to say. But Gray found it didn't matter, for it was then as the two children stood staring at one another with small and unknown blushes on their faces, that he had accepted her as his nakama.

He stopped challenging her after that day.

It must have been something they found on common ground.

Through an even gaze.

~Fin~

Reviews please! =3

Peace)-AR


	5. Lean On Me

Cold and Armored Hearts

Have you ever had a good idea for a story and then once typed (or written) it didn't come out as good as when you first thought of it? Well that's how I feel about this story, so yeah, not really lovin it. But if your looking for a bit of ExG to make you smile and this chap accomplishes that then I guess its alright. ^-^ As always,

Enjoy!

* * *

Lean On Me

Gray yawned loudly as he settled back more comfortably in the plush carriage seats. Looking out the side window he found himself anxious to get back home for some much needed rest. This mission had taken a lot out of him. Not to mention his comrades Lucy and Natsu who sat across from him. The tired stellar mage sat also leaned back against the carriage seats a fatigued look on her features, every now and then she would nod off to sleep before jerking back awake. Natsu the fire mage laid down in what looked to be a cramped and uncomfortable position due to the small size of their current ride. His head rested against Lucy's thighs, as he gave another long and sufferable groan. He wondered how Lucy could allow the dragon boy to lay on her lap when he looked so close to upchucking at any moment.

Resting against Natsu's chest lay a content Happy with a small smile on his feline face.

Looking out the carts window he took in the quickly passing early evening country scenery with dull eyes.

He began to wonder, momentarily, just how late it would be before they made it back into town when a sudden weight fell against the ice mages shoulder. With a start he turned his head to find Erza, who had been sitting quietly beside him, now leaning against him her head resting on his shoulder.

Yes, it had been a difficult mission, indeed, to have worn out the great Titania!

She laid against him, also, with a content expression on her features completely knocked out.

For a moment Gray stared at her stupidly with a worn out expression before giving a slight jerk of his shoulder effectively startling the swords wielder awake.

She quickly took in the small surroundings saying in a hurried and alert tone, "W-what!? What's wrong!?"

Gray regarded her sleepily before saying, "You fell asleep on me."

Erza looked to him through half hooded eyes she found that she was indeed leaning closer to Gray than before and that her head was hovered just above his shoulder.

Leaning up further away from the Ice mage she mumbled in a rushed though weary tone, "Right, sorry about that."

Then tucking some stray hair behind her ear she leaned back against the carriage seats closing her eyes, as she had done before, to try and slip in some sleep before their arrival home.

Gray only made a dismissive sound before returning his gaze back out the window.

It wasn't long before Erza had once again nodded off to sleep and it wasn't long afterwards that Gray felt a sudden sharp pain against his leg.

With a slight jump and a pained hissing intake of breath he was instantly alert to find a scowling Lucy sitting across from him. She brought back her boot clad foot to tuck her leg appropriately back against her other one. Gray glared accusingly at her while Lucy's scowl deepened.

"What the-!?"

"Ssshhhh!!!" The blonde hissed her brown eyes darting to the sleeping Erza then back again.

Natsu gave another groan.

"We there yet…?" He grumbled miserably.

Lucy ignored him, "What is your problem!?" she hissed in a low whisper, so low in fact that Gray could barely hear her but he could easily read the words through her lips so lowering his tone he whispered back,

"What!?"

Thrusting her hand out to indicate the still snoozing Erza she whispered, "What was that!?"

Gray only gave her an annoyed and baffled look.

Leaning back in her seat she brought her hand up to pat lightly against her shoulder before whispering, "Let her lay on your shoulder."

Again he could barely make out her words but, again, the message was easy to read through her lips and her actions. Gray blinked before raising a brow,

"Why?" He whispered.

Lucy raised her eyebrows before challenging, "Why not?"

Gray's gaze again turned dull with a hint of annoyance crossing his arms he leaned back against his seat before mouthing the word 'no'.

It was Lucy's turn to raise a brow before she quietly sneered, "Chicken."

Gray blinked before a look of complete bewilderment overtook his features and that look soon turned to anger when Lucy then brought her arms up and began flapping and making quiet chicken noises.

Her movement causing Natsu to groan again,

"Whattaya doin…?" He grumbled irritably.

Lucy quickly stilled her actions looking down at the other boy, "Sorry Natsu." She whispered easily before bringing her gaze back up to Gray and giving him a smug smirk.

Gray glowered irritably at her, "Of what!?" he hissed in a low whisper.

Her smug smirk still in place she only gave her head a small nod in Erza's direction as an answer.

Gray again looked to Erza then back at the blonde his gaze questioning and irritable.

Grinning Lucy then began to make kissy faces complete with loud kissy noises. Gray's eyes widened as a slight heat made its way on his features.

"What!?" He yelled incredulous and angry causing Erza and Happy to jerk awake and Natsu to shoot his best glare at the ice mage through his nausea.

Had she have had more energy Erza would have given Gray a deserving right hook straight in the jaw for waking her so. But instead she only gave a tired and annoyed glare to the boy saying,

"Shut your mouth, Gray, some of us who actually worked hard on this mission are trying to _sleep_."

Gray scowled, but Lucy interjected,

"Erza why not rest against Gray? It's gotta be more comfortable then trying to balance yourself up on your own like that."

Gray then turned his scowl onto the blonde.

Looking to Lucy the swords wielder smiled knowing her friend only had the best interest in mind for her before saying, "No, Lucy I'm alright."

Lucy frowned, "Are you sure? You look so wiped out."

But with a kind smile Erza only shook her head, "I'm fine. No worries."

Lucy pouted as the red head again began to lean back into the comfy cushions of the carriages seats but then,

"Hey Erza."

The scarlet haired woman looked up to Gray her gaze questioning and tired.

"You can lean on me." He muttered not really looking at her, "If you want." He added as an afterthought.

Lucy smiled as Erza continued to watch the ice mage her brows now raised just the slightest bit so. Then with a slight smile gracing her features she leaned down to rest her head against his shoulder scooting closer toward him as she did so.

"Thank you Gray." She replied in a soft though weary tone.

He had to work hard to ignore Lucy's smug and know it all look, the slight heat on his features, and the increase in his heart beat.

And before Erza lost herself to slumber once again she heard him quietly mutter,

"Anytime."

~Fin~

Well that's all folks! Until chap six! I love to hear what u guys think so please review!

Peace)-AR


	6. Girl Loves to Twirl

Cold and Armored Hearts 

***Warning:** Slight spoilers for the Fairy Tail special.

Enjoy!

* * *

Girl Loves to Twirl

The preteens known as Fairy Tail's future sat at a table near the bar talking and laughing and (in Gray and Natsu's) case fighting. Though truth be told Erza and Mira were no better off as they constantly squabbled over whom out of the two of them was the strongest, Elfman, Kana and Lisana sat watching on wearily.

The guild was upbeat with good food, good laughter, and good fun a celebration of nothing in particular as the older members talked loudly and drank heartily. With an old fashioned record player blowing music at a high volume some of them even chanced a dance. Yes the evening was definitely shaping up to be one to be remembered!

"That's it!" Cried a younger more darker Mirajane as she stood from the table suddenly, "You and me Erza! Let's finish this once and for all!"

Their argument had escalated beyond words now, or so it seemed, and it was time for action!

"I challenge you to a fight to the death!" She yelled out fierce and dramatic.

Elfman paled, Natsu and Gray stopped their fight to look on in awe and slight fear of their own, while Kana and Lisana simply sighed in exasperation.

Erza in turn also heaved an annoyed sigh before standing from the table a look of true passion in her eyes, "Very well, tonight will be the night that I finally kill you." Declared the young girl.

The girls stood glaring daggers at one another as Natsu and Gray stood shakily watching on in fear and anticipation while Elfman looked most fretful.

Kana gave a bored roll of her eyes, "Geez, here we go again."

Lisana nodded gravely, "They always say the same thing. Really it's getting kinda old."

Suddenly the old record player changed songs to a different more upbeat kinda tune a tune that was well known throughout the guild and caused it's members to cheer knowingly before rushing off to the floor to dance! Even the ones who had been, at first, reluctant joined in the fun as the popular song also had a popular dance to go along with it!

Elfman was quick to use it to his advantage, "Ah! You hear that!? It's your song nee-Chan, how bout a dance with your older brother huh!?"

Mira who had still been glaring dangerously at Erza hadn't even noticed the change in songs and had barely been listening to her brother so when he grabbed her suddenly by her arm to whisk her away to the dance floor she was quick to scream in confusion,

"Huh!? Wait, what are you doing Elfman I still have a score to settle with that damned Erza! Ugh, don't you dare move!" Cried out the demon girl pointing an angry finger at Erza as Elfman ran her into the crowd of dancers, "You hear me Erza we're not done!"

The others watched them leave with deadpanned expressions.

"Hey," Gray said looking over to Natsu, "That brings us back to our fight."

Eyes on fire Natsu returned Gray's glare saying, "Don't think I've forgotten."

"What fight!?" Erza snapped suddenly causing the boys to pale. Now that Mira was out of the picture she could focus on what her two idiot friends were doing.

Quickly thrusting their arms about each other they gave large and phony smiles saying,

"Fight? We weren't about to fight were we Natsu!?"

"Of course not! We're the best of buds! Why would we fight!?"

Then they began laughing quite loudly and stupidly as Erza continued to watch them with an unconvinced glare.

Grinning suddenly Lisana jumped up from the table making her way happily toward Natsu saying,

"That's right, and besides Natsu can't fight now, he's too busy taking me out for a dance!"

The young Natsu blinked, "I am?"

Still grinning the girl took hold of Natsu's arm before tugging to get him to follow along onto the dance floor,

"Oh come on Natsu! It'll be fun! You like this song to, ne?"

"Yeah," groaned Natsu exasperated, "But I don't feel like _dancing_…" He trailed of in annoyance knowing he wasn't about to get his way either way as Lisana continued tugging him out to the dance floor.

"Well you were ready enough to start a fight." Argued Lisana good heartedly, "I'm sure you'll be okay for _one _little dance!"

Gray snorted in amusement, "He doesn't _wanna_ dance cause he _can't_ dance, that's his problem!"

Still being tugged by the smaller girl Natsu turned to Gray with a scowl, "What'd you say icebox!? You just keep watching I'll show you a thing or two!"

Gray gave another snort followed by an amused chuckle, "Yeah right." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly he was given a gentle shove from behind easily catching himself he turned to find a smiling Kana.

"Maybe you're the one who can't dance Mr. high and mighty!"

"What are you talking about!?" Sneered Gray, "I swing with the best of them!"

At this Kana laughed with amusement before saying, "Yeah whatever, look I'd love to sit around and argue more on the topic with you _buuut_," She proceeded to make her way out to the dance floor toward a boy who had been motioning her to join him, "I'm _wanted _on the dance floor!" She proclaimed dramatically with just a hint of playfulness as she continued on her way toward her soon to be dance partner.

Gray felt his brow twitch with slight annoyance as he watched her and the boy take up their places before joining the rest of the guild in dance.

"What an idiot." he muttered before turning toward the bar to ask for another drink but stopped short when his eyes fell on Erza.

She had retook her seat though now she sat with her back to the table looking out to the rest of the guild as they continued to dance along to the song. It wouldn't have been an interesting sight at all if it weren't for the lovely smile of awe on her features at watching her fellow nakama dance. As they stepped, moved, rollicked and twirled she watched with rapt interest, in a way one would having never seen the dance done before.

Gray also looked out to his fellow nakama, not really seeing what the big deal was. It was a fun dance true but it was a dance as old as…he didn't even know what. Hell, even the master once told he had learned the dance as a child!

Finally looking back to the armored girl he couldn't help but state, "Geez, Erza the way you look you'd think you've never seen this dance before."

Honey scarlet eyes flashed to meet his momentarily before returning to the dance scene, she said no words but here smile did falter just a bit.

The young boy raised a slightly curious brow, "You have seen it done before right? I mean it's not like its new or anything."

For a moment he was met again with silence before she gave a small half shrug saying, "No, I've never seen it."

He raised his brows, "_Never_!?"

She looked to him with an irritable expression before saying in a low tone, "We didn't _dance_ where I came from."

Gray blinked perplexed yet slightly intrigued, Erza hardly ever talked about where she came from. Never a word about her past though he could tell it was a touchy subject and he knew enough to stay clear of it. Maybe someday…but not today.

Erza had returned her gaze to the happy dancer's and he made his way toward her leaning disinterestedly against the table they had all been sharing. He only half watched the others dancing having seen the dance all to many times himself it was nothing new to him. He was more interested in the look of delight and awe that crossed Erza's face whenever the dance called for something in particular.

Happily she told Gray, "Look there Gray, even Natsu is doing well!"

Gray allowed his gave to drift disinterestedly toward the fire mage. He along with Lisana seemed to be getting along famously with laughter and smiles on their faces as they carried on with the dance.

"Yeah well," Gray drawled in a bored tone, "It's like I said before, this dance is old and it's pretty easy. I'm not surprised that an idiot like Natsu can even accomplish it."

Erza's happy features softened, "It looks like fun."

Gray returned his gaze to her watching her closely for a moment he took his time before clearing his throat and saying as casually as possible, "Well you know…I can teach you…If you want."

Blinking Erza looked up to Gray her eyes wide with just the barest hint of hope. For a moment Gray thought she was about to accept the offer. But then looking away from him a forlorn smile on her lips she said,

"No that's alright. I'd only end up looking foolish."

Gray didn't really wanna push the subject but just in case he raised a slightly coaxing brow asking, "You sure?"

She nodded her head before returning her gaze to the dance, a wistful smile on her lips. By the dances end when their friends returned everything returned to normal and the subject was lost to both them by the end of the evening.

~*~*~

About a week later Natsu and Gray were caught once again in a heated argument quickly escalating to another sure to be fight but when Erza suddenly burst through the door of the guild with a loud,

"Gray, where are you!?"

They quickly jumped together thrusting their arms about each other with fake smiles quickly saying,

"We're not fighting! Right Gray!?"

"No! Of course not! Why would good friends fight!?" They began to laugh stupidly again.

Ignoring their obvious lies Erza made her way quickly toward the two before grabbing hold of the ice mage she gave a stern,

"Come with me!" Before quickly leaving the building with the now fretful boy in tow.

"No wait what'd I do!? How come Natsu doesn't have to go!?"

"Shut up!" she cried irritably as she continued dragging the boy against his will toward her destination.

Natsu watched the two leave with a grim look on his features thanking the high heavens he wasn't the Ice mage at the moment.

~*~*~

Erza dragged the upset boy out the guild and a few blocks down the street, and by the time she finally stopped Gray was horribly disgruntled.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded.

She turned to him suddenly catching the boy of guard with an instant grin,

"I got a record player!" Stated the young girl happily.

"What!?"

"The lady who lives under me let me borrow her record player!" she said in an excited rush, "And Master allowed me to borrow the record with that song and _you're_ gonna teach me that dance!"

Gray stared at her with an incredulous look on his face, "What!?" he tried again.

Placing her hands on her hips Erza said, "The dance from last week! Remember, you said you would teach me!"

Gray raised a brow, "Well that was _last week_ and any way you said you didn't wanna learn."

She raised her nose high in the air, "I've changed my mind!"

For a moment Gray stood with a bored glare on his features before saying, "I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?"

With a triumphant smile Erza shook her head no.

~*~*~

Erza lived above a kind old woman who had no need for her upstairs saying she was too old to bother with climbing up and down stairs so she rented the second story out to Erza for a very good price. Seeing as the only real furniture Erza had was a table a chair and a bed they had a lot of room for practice. They set the record player up on the table and in no time at all Gray began to show her the steps to the dance. Erza watched with rapt attention wanting to learn the moves to the dance quick. Gray showed her the order of the dance step by step and how once done the moves were supposed to repeat.

Once finished demonstrating he then asked for Erza's hand to participate.

Though unsure Erza was determined to learn and with only a little hesitance took hold of his hand.

As the music played she tried as best she could to follow suit of the steps Gray had just shown her. So many times she lost her footing or forgot a step so many times she fretted or became discouraged or irritated with herself. All to which Gray found highly amusing and would only tell her of her mistake or encourage her to try once again from the beginning.

They practiced all day straight into the evening and once done Erza made Gray promise to return the next day.

And he did the next day and the next day after that, until pretty soon Erza had the dance down to a tee. Erza loved the dance so much that even after she had mastered it she continued asking the young ice mage to come over just to dance with her.

And before long it turned into their own private fling.

It became Erza's favorite past time! How she loved the dance so upbeat and fast and full of life!

She loved the music, she loved the movement but most of all she loved to twirl!

It was her most favorite part of the dance when it called for the guy to twirl their female partner. When Gray would spin her, her dress would flare out beautifully and the hair loose from her braid would flap to the side haphazardly, her eyes would light up and her smile would bloom with delight!

And in turn it soon became Gray's favorite part of the dance as well. So much so that even when the dance didn't call for it he would twirl her unexpectedly throwing the red head of guard and in doing so throwing her into a fit of laughter at the unexpected spin!

His grin would grow at her laughter loving this secret side of Erza a side; he liked to think only he could bring out.

Sometimes he would spin her multiple times just to see her eyes light up and her face explode into smiles! Her laughter would ring out happily filling the room, and his in turn would follow with it.

And once they could dance no more they would fall to the ground laughing and talk about things that they used to talk about when it was just the two of them. Before the arrival of Natsu and their duo became a trio.

And one night at the guild, much like the night when she had first seen the dance, that particular song once again played throwing the guild into another fit of cheers as they again rushed out to the dance floor!

Erza was ecstatic! As soon as the song began to play she rushed off to find Gray sitting at some table talking to Elfman about one thing or another. In mid sentence Gray found himself suddenly snatched from the table by the back of his shirt being dragged quite roughly out to the dance floor!

In no time Erza had them in step with everyone else as they too participated in the age old dance. Gray having understood his new role as Erza's dance partner did not disappoint knowing the young swords wielder adored the dance and knowing he wouldn't be able to turn down the chance to see her face glow with delight either way.

There came a part in the dance where the boys pulled in their partners for a moment before stepping away but before Gray could step away Erza held onto him momentarily leaning in to whisper against his ear,

"Spin me!"

And when Gray _did_ take his step back he looked to find Erza with a grin upon her pretty face a grin that he was certain matched his own. Breaking from the tradition of the dance Gray did just that giving Erza a few quick twirls sending her into a lapse of laughter before they fell back into step again.

Then he did it again this time unexpectedly knowing that Erza loved to be caught off guard by the twirls sending her once more into a fit of merriment! Laughing Gray again pulled her back toward him to once more fall back into step, and it continued on as such throughout the song. Even if at times it caused them to bump into the other dancers they both could not help the joy it brought them, her with the love to twirl and him with the love to twirl her!

It was a common share of jubilation!

But as years passed by and the young guild members began to grow into young adults, growing stronger and taking on more and more dangerous missions their past time had faded into nothing more than a childhood memory.

With the addition of Lucy, the sudden knowledge of Erza's past and the returning of Jeral, the constant threats against Fairy Tail, and the presence of something much darker looming not too far in the future. They were much to prioritized with the need for getting stronger in order to protect the guild and to protect their nakama.

There was little to no time to distract themselves with silly dances.

But…It was Fairy Tail after all.

With the many crazy guild members and now a brand new guild with brand new crazy member's there was always a good time to be had!

And it was rare now, but every once in a while when the threats of a dark future were placed far behind them and the guild could carry on as the happy huge family they are, that the music from the now live band would play that fast and upbeat song that would cause the members to cheer before crowding up on the dance floor. And no matter what Erza would drop what she was doing and rush off to fetch Gray (because she would only have him as her partner when it came to this particular song) and drag him happily toward the dance floor.

And Gray would protest at times but only halfheartedly for this was a secretly a pleasure of his also. And with large smiles on their faces they would take their places and swing away to the dance that was all their own!

And of course Gray never forgot to add in some extra twirls here and there to catch the swords wielder off guard and send her into a fit of smiles and laughter!

And how often it was that Erza found herself wishing the song would never end! For she loved the music, she loved the movements, she loved how Gray was the only one who she would ever deem fit to be her partner but most of all,

Oh, how that girl _loved_ to twirl!

~Fin~

I know at the ending there was a sentance that was kind of a run on but...okay truth be told I was just to lazy to fix it. Hehe =) Anywho Hope you guys liked it and as always don't forget to review on your way out! Keep a look out for chapter7!

Peace)-AR


	7. Sweet Dreams

Cold and Armored Hearts

Right, lets get with it for chapter seven! Sorry its been a while since my last update, I wasn't really in the ErzaxGray mood. But I've decided to at least try and give at least one update every month.  
Now do you guys wanna know what inspired this story here? Well I'll tell ya anyway, has anyone heard the song Sweet Dreams by Beyonce? Luv it! And I found it highly appropriate since I have yet to give a story with a little ah...spice if you will.^-^

Hope you guys,

Enjoy!

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you~ Beyonce_

* * *

Sweet Dreams

In short, plain and simple, the whole thing had been Natsu's fault.

_Erza stood deprived of her usual armor, instead she stood wearing a velvet red bodice trimmed with black frills kept together with a dark lace that wove its way up the middle before coming to a stop in the form of a dainty bow just between the bust. No straps were needed to fall over her shoulders as the top was so tight it pressed her breasts up quite nicely, making them seem as though they may pop from the cruel restraints at any given moment. The skirt she wore was nothing more than an almost see through fabric of red and black frills and stopped teasingly high upon her thighs. She wore knee high black fishnet stockings and red pumps and her dark red hair was pulled into two low hanging pigtails. _

_Her ruby red lips pulled into a smile._

That night as a tribute to Fairy Tail's great and noble deeds throughout the land, the town's bakery had rewarded them with a large feast of sweets! An assortment of delicious cakes, pastries, chocolates, cupcakes, cookies, and ice cream, as well, was laid out all over the guild in a banquet of delectable treats!

_It had taken place inside the guild which had been dimly light and was still crowded with the many sweet pastries._

_He couldn't recall how he had been feeling but he remembered he had seemed relaxed, laid back as he stood leaning against one of the guilds many tables. His dark eyes roaming over Erza's scantily clad form with strong appreciation and a wolfish smirk growing across his face._

All the guild members relished in the sweet banquet far on into the night talking happily and drinking ravenously. Gray himself hadn't had that many sweets. He was a happy man with just a mug of ale in his hands. He had been sitting at the bar talking with Katana when Natsu saddled up at an empty stool and with an accomplished smirk and an irritating slap to his back, announced,

"Hey, Gray, guess who just bested Gazille in an all out pie eating contest!?"

Gray shot him an irritating glare, "Go away fire breath."

Natsu only gave a champions grin before saying, "Two hundred and thirty six pies! A new guild record!"

"The guild doesn't hold records for such retarded accomplishments!" Snapped Gray.

"And iron face passed out after two hundred! I was still able to eat an extra thirty six!"

Katana looked around for the second dragon mage, "Gazille's out?"

Natsu nodded with a smug look upon his features, "Apparently he didn't have the stomach to take down the new Lord of the pies!"

Gray felt his brow twitch.

Natsu's smirk grew, "What about you Gray? You willing to try and take down the king?"

Gray scowled, "Don't be ridiculous. As If I'd care about-"

"So you're scared then!?" Yelled Natsu boisterously with a large sharp toothed grin.

"Don't think you can take on the undefeatable in a pie eating contest!? Can't say I blame you, you'd just make a damn fool of yourself and pass out in your own sick like Gazille did!"

"Say what?" Gray ground out through clenched teeth turning to Natsu with a steely glare.

"You heard me." Natsu said with a mean and threatening glare his winning smirk rising to its max, "You don't stand a chance ice box."

Oh, it was _so _on!

_With a swift ease she began to make her way slowly toward him. Her honey brown gaze trained on him as each step she took her hips sashayed temptingly from side to side her smile growing into a sexy smirk. His heart pounding with anticipation and want…_

Lucy watched the two boys disapprovingly; it was like feeding time at the zoo.

They gorged down the sweet pastries at an alarming rate the other guild members now placing bets and cheering on the two fools!

The pies had long since run out and now it was a free for all match with any and all sweets up for grabs the first to give up, throw up, or pass out was the instant loser and lost the title of Lord of the pies!

Lucy grimaced as Natsu messily tore into a large jelly filled donut, with a loud disgusting noise.

"You guys really shouldn't be eating sweets like that so late at night." She declared.

It was well past midnight.

Standing from her front row seat of the eating catastrophe she began to make her leave. Her farewell words were,

"Don't you know eating sweets this late gives you weird dreams?"

Both boys ignored her and with a full mouth Gray messily snapped at Elfman,

"Pass me that plate of éclairs!"

_She draped her arm around his shoulder languidly leaning in to press herself tantalizingly against him. _

_She smelled like strawberries. _

_Through it all their hungry gaze never lost tact. He raised one hand up to wrap around her waist. While her free hand raised gentle fingers up to brush over his thin button up long sleeved shirt, coming to the first button she began the task of slowly unbuttoning. One finger brushed pushed past the open fabric earning a second of skin on skin contact. It sent shivers down his spine. _

_She tilted her head up whilst he leaned down, their noses brushed lightly, lips parted, breathes mingled, and just for a moment their lips touched…ever so slightly before she pulled back._

_Erza was no stranger to torment._

That stupid Natsu had a gut like a bottomless pit! In the end he had lost the stupid challenge by throwing chunks all over the guild floor. Natsu's gloating had been merciless and had he not have been so nauseated he would have punched that cocky grin in shattering his set of glowing fangs.

Instead he left the Guild in a foul mood wanting nothing more than to get home and catch some Z's. Tomorrow he would kick salamander's ass.

But first he just needed a good night's sleep…

_Gray was not in the mood for these games as he brought his hands to grip at Erza's waist moving in one swift action to turn them both so that it was Erza that leaned against the guild tables._

_She grinned loving the way he took control but her amused grin was cut short as he promptly and quiet aggressively covered her mouth with his own. Rough and demanding their tongues clashing for dominance in a battle that seemed un-foreign to both of them._

A good night's sleep was denied the poor ice mage as his night was overcome with…frustrating dreams…dreams that kept him tossing and turning and…longing.

Dreams of sweets and…a certain armor wearing, sword wielding red head.

_The kiss became more desperate as he pushed her up against the table, knocking plates of cookies and cupcakes to the ground. He moved to stand between her legs which she wrapped quite securely around his waist. His hands were everywhere memorizing every feel, every curve while her hands were up to tangle roughly in his hair gripping and pulling with strong encouragement! _

_She bite his bottom lip roughly enticing a primal growl from him they broke away from the heated kiss sharply both breathing heavy, faces flushed, and sharp narrowed eyes locked with a driven lust._

He had awakened with a start, body hot and sweaty, tangled messily in his white sheets. He breathed heavily as memories of the dream flashed like freshly taken pictures in his head causing the throbbing ache to worsen down lower.

What the hell…!?

Where had _that_ come from!?

He swallowed thickly still shaking lightly at the incredulous dream.

If Erza were to ever find out…he was worse off than a dead man. He took a few calming breaths trying to shake the images from his head. With a deep and grueling frown he lifted the sheet to check his…growing problem before heaving an irritable sigh.

He needed a cold shower like no_ freakin'_ tomorrow.

_Still breathing unsteadily she leaned back while he leaned in readily. He raised one hand up gripping lightly at one of the ribbons tied that made up her pigtails pulling it loose he soon did the same to the other allowing her hair to fall down in a soft wave of scarlet red. Neither one broke eye contact._

_He licked his lips still able to make out the sweet taste of her._

_He wanted more._

Gray hadn't meant to do it.

It was one thing to have wet dreams about her. Sure he felt guilty about _that _but that there was something he couldn't control. But to fixate on the dream while he was…trying to get it down…

And it hadn't started out that way, mind you. It had started out with the usual, naked wrinkled old men, drowning kittens, that sorta thing. But it…_just_ wasn't doing it…he was…a little too far gone or so to speak. And…he just couldn't get over…the way she had looked, the way she smelt, the way she felt…the way she had tasted…

Again he licked his lips.

Once he finished the guilt had sunk in again.

_He allowed his hand to rub up her milky thighs pushing up the frilly skirt. And for the first time her voice carried out to him low and seductive it was said in one breathe through lightly parted stark red petals,_

"_Gray…?"_

He had not been able to go back to sleep. For two reasons, One: He just _couldn't_ sleep, and Two: Part of him feared the dream would resurface again.

So much earlier than was regular for him he instead took off for the guild.

He had asked Mirajane for a large cup of coffee to which the pretty bartender supplied along with worried concern over his sleepless looking state to which he was quick to shrug off as nothing.

Soon enough the guild began to pile up with its usual members and somewhere along the way he had fallen asleep against the table he sat at.

But he was quick to jerk back to consciousness at the slam of a thick book against the wooden table looking up he was met with the grinning face of Lucy.

"Fancy seeing_ you_ here so early."

He scowled, she smirked,

"Rough night?"

He brought his arms up against the table re-lowering his head and shielding his face from view his only reply was a short incoherent mumble.

Lucy only smiled before taking her seat and opening her book to a pointed section, she began reading.

_He had only grunted in question lowering his dark gaze to her lips which now held a teasing smirk. _

_And from seemingly nowhere she raised her hand to reveal a small deliciously red strawberry covered with a creamy coat of milk chocolate._

_Gray blinked his gaze now redirected to the sweet snack held in her dainty grasp._

_Her smirk grew, "Do you like strawberries?"_

Gray was just borderline of falling back into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep when suddenly Lucy spoke again, her tone brimming happiness as she exclaimed,

"Oh look, Erza's back!"

Like a rude slap to the back of his head Gray was up with a start,

"What!? She's back!?"

But Lucy was no longer paying any attention to him instead she was now standing happily waving over the armored women.

Gray paled, his heart drumming madly as Erza, having seen Lucy's frantic waving, made her way happily toward the two.

"When did you get back!? Did your mission go well!?" Cried the blonde as she happily gave her friend a hug.

A loving smile on her face Erza returned the hug using only one arm seeing as her other hand was busy holding up a small plate.

"I returned yesterday afternoon." She replied happily, "I was able to finish the mission sooner than I had thought." She smirked almost smugly, "It was easier than I had first anticipated."

Lucy pouted scolding the armor woman on not joining the guild last night for the sweet celebration.

They sat down at the table talking and doing well to catch up all the while Gray sat tense and terrified as though Erza would suddenly earn the ability to read minds and know every little thing that had been going through his head since early this morning.

He swallowed nothing lowering his gaze to the ground trying not to get to worked up that the star of his coarse dreams was sitting right across from him.

Calm down, calm down, calm down! She doesn't know anything! How the hell could she know!? Just be cool and it'll be alright! Breath…just breath…There is no way she could possibly-

"Gray."

His head snapped up to find Erza's honey brown gaze watching him closely, curiously.

Oh, crap…

"You have yet to say a word."

Gray's gaze shifted from Erza than back again. Where was Lucy?

He leaned in resting against his crossed arms he gave a forced smile saying, "Er…yeah sorry about that."

She stared at him quizzically before giving her head a slight tilt,

Suddenly she smiled, "Don't you like strawberries?"

_Gray watched as she raised the treat up to ruby parted lips a pink tongue flickered out to run slow and smooth up the strawberry taking of the soft coating of chocolate and doing a damn good job of driving the ice mage crazy as she did so._

_She then raised her hand up to grab hold of the front of his shirt pulling him in tilting her head up as she did so. _

_Her lips brushed over his own in the lightest feather touch, his grip tightened against the table._

_Against his lips she murmured, "Do you want a taste?"_

Gray stared at her incredulously, "Wh-what!?"

Oh, god she knew!!!

Erza furrowed her brow giving the boy a strange look, "Strawberry's." she said plainly, "I asked if you like strawberry's."

She then gestured to the small plate she had been holding earlier. It was piled with small chocolate covered strawberries.

Gray stared at the snack wide eyed the corner of his mouth twitching just so.

"They were left over from last night." Erza explained, "Lucy just went to get her a plate."

The armored woman than raised a brow at him, "What's your problem?"

It was just a coincidence. They really_ had_ been serving chocolate covered strawberries last night.

He was fine…she didn't know anything…everything was going to be okay.

So long as he kept it together.

He gave a short nervous chuckle as he said, "Problem? There's no problem. I just…have a lot on my mind."

She gave him a dull look, "I find that hard to believe."

He returned her dull look with a dull glare but didn't say anything.

She gave a light smirk before reaching a hand out to take hold of one of the chocolate covered strawberries. Gray suddenly found himself watching the scarlet haired woman intently as he once again swallowed nothing hard.

His dark gaze didn't miss a beat as he watched Erza take a small bite from the delicious treat. And he caught the flash of her tongue as it moved to lick the chocolate crumbs from her lips.

Gray bit his bottom lip feeling a strong stirring in his chest.

He was caught completely off guard when her gaze flashed up to return to his and she asked,

"You wanna taste?"

_He once again lowered his lips down to ravage her own. Erza moaned as she pressed herself securely against him pulling apart his shirt and in doing so ripping off the last few buttons as Gray began to unhook the bindings of her bodice. _

_Hands moving, groping, anxious, and desperate. She pulled him in to move on the table over her as she leaned back hearts pounding sensation's running wild. _

_There had been nothing to sugar coat, the dream had been wild, and impulsive, lewd, and hungry, forceful, and oh, so delicious. _

_Gray would never look at the scarlet haired woman the same ever again._

He, once again, stared at her incredulously.

This…was not… _Something_ was very wrong here.

Again she raised a brow at him, "Gray? You okay?"

"Ah…Um y-yeah…um," He gave his head a light shake, "I-I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

Erza gave him an exasperated look with an annoyed sigh, "The strawberries idiot. I asked if you wanted to taste one."

"Yes that's right!" Gray quickly agreed, "You were talking about the chocolate covered strawberries and not…!"

Erza furrowed her brow waiting for him to continue; instead Gray gave a light shake to his head with another uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah." He said finally, "I'll have one of those…ah strawberries."

Plopping the rest of the treat into her mouth Erza then slid the plate toward the boy. As casually as possible he reached out to take one of the strawberries before quickly devouring the whole snack in one bite. He tried not to think too much about how the taste didn't differ much even from his dreams.

Bringing her elbow up to prop against the table whilst leaning her head in her palm she watched him closely with sharp eyes.

Finally she asked, "Have you not been sleeping well Gray?"

His eyes flashed up to meet hers.

She said, "Cause you look a little drained."

Gray shifted, "I'm fine...I…I just didn't get a full night's sleep last night." He muttered.

Again she watched him closely for a moment, and if he had blinked he was sure he would have missed it as her eyes flashed with an almost coy and knowing look before she said,

"Well you should be careful with the sweets. They give you weird dreams you know."

And then, her lips pulled back into a sultry smile almost as if to say:

You don't need any more sweets today.

Gray couldn't have agreed more.

~Fin~

I hope I didn't scare anyone into thinking this would be a song fic, ugh can't stand those. But either way let me know what ya thinks! Till next time!

Peace)-AR


	8. The Closest Thing

Cold and Armored Hearts

I know what ur thinking. And the answer, sadly, is no, this is not a christmas fic. Though not for lack of trying but I am just not all that much in the christmas mood this year...U_U I might give you guys a late christmas fic some other time...a _very_ late christmas fic!=b

This story here was sorta rushed and seems slightly...not good to me...not bad but not my best...-_- I am so nitpicky! Anyway I'll just leave it up to u guys to decide if I complety screwed up or not! So as always hope u guys,

Enjoy!

* * *

The Closest Thing

Gray stared dully at the train schedule searching for when their next train would arrive.

The station he stood in was large and practically empty save for his companion the red haired sword's wielder who sat quite a distance away on one of the empty bench's. She sat with a straight back her eyes lowered to the ground her expression trained to that of one in deep thought.

Turning away from the train's schedule the young man shoved his hands into his pockets before making his way toward the woman.

His footsteps echoed loudly in the large and empty station.

It was late, he was tired and he was in pain.

His cloths hung off him in loose shreds, the many cuts and gashes on his body were now cold and uncomfortable as the blood began to dry and his many bruises still throbbed painfully though he tried to pay it no mind.

Erza was no better off.

She sat proud and tall though her armor was banged and scuffed and much like him her clothing was also torn and she also carried many cuts and bruises along her body.

Approaching closer toward the scarlet haired woman he took in her pensive expression and instantly knew what was on her mind.

The mission they had just barely accomplished.

It had really taken a lot out of them.

Once he stood before her Erza raised her brooding gaze up to meet Gray's dark and weary one.

"Next trains not gonna be for another hour and a half."

She lowered her gaze again with only a barely noticeable nod.

Gray sighed raising a hand up to rub behind his neck as he allowed his dark eyes to scan disinterestedly about the empty station.

"Do you really wanna wait? We could probably get a room to stay at somewhere."

She was tired, and after their latest fight she could probably sleep for days but answered anyway with,

"No, we'll wait. I want to get on the next train ride home."

Gray nodded, "Alright then."

He moved then to take a seat next to her lowering himself slowly to sit on the bench being wary of his many injuries.

Erza watched him do this from the corner of her eye. A light smile flittered on her lips as she silently mused,

"You're like an old man with weary bones."

He gave a light scoff, "Whatever."

They sat in silence for a moment before he silently asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

Even though he already_ knew_ what she was thinking about.

It was something that was still playing on his mind as well.

She sighed tiredly before lightly answering, "Just the mission and how this is all your fault..."

By _'this'_ she meant their banged up appearance.

Her calming tone had just barely hinted at irritancy.

Gray nodded lightly before leaning back comfortably and casually against the bench.

"Funny. I was thinking that same thing not too long ago…except of course that this being _your_ fault instead."

Erza let out an indignant snort.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"And just how so?" She shot him a cold look, "I'd really like to know."

The ice mage sat glaring at nothing for a moment, "I can't believe you let that sorry excuse for a demon catch you off guard like that."

He muttered finally.

Erza scowled.

They hadn't known much about the demon that had been plaguing an entire town. Hell, at first they hadn't even _known_ they were chasing down a demon. The mission had called for someone to get rid of a temptress that would sneak into town seduce a man to leave with her and then murder them in the most heinous of ways. The bodies were hardly identifiable and some body parts were never found at the scenes of these murders.

At first they had thought it was the work of a beautiful sorceress seducing men before killing them off to steal body parts she may need for curses or potions.

Getting rid of this witch seemed like an easy deal and paid good as well.

But it wasn't as open shut as they had first thought it to be.

Erza lowly spoke, "You go off with some pretty girl when you _know_ we're looking for a seductress and you-"

"How was I supposed to know she'd turn out to be some freaky demon woman who can change her appearance?" Gray interrupted accusingly still looking ahead at nothing.

Angrily Erza continued, "_And_ you end up doing god knows what with her just to end up within an inch of your life!"

The barest hint of jealousy lost to both of them. Anger is what they focused on.

Gray scoffed incredulously, "_Excuse_ me!? An inch of my life!? Last time I checked I was still moving about just fine!"

Erza turned to him, "Then where were you when I needed you!?"

"I was-!" Gray paused before giving a light sneer.

Well he had found at a rather inconvenient time that the pretty girl wasn't exactly who she had appeared to be. Nor had she been a tempting sorceress, but instead a shape shifting demon that just seemed to have…a high taste for men so to speak.

It had been quite a fight and the ice mage had just barely scraped through but seeing as how this would not end the way she had wanted the demon had been quick to leave Gray to instead go after Erza.

"After discovering you gone I had to track you down only to-"

"Only to end up needing help yourself!" snapped Gray.

Erza's glare turned fierce.

To worried for Gray the swords wielder had been caught off guard by the demon which resulted in her losing possession of her weapon and ended up with her taking on the monster without her faithful sword.

In very little timing the fight had fallen from her favor.

Gray sneered, "What the hell were you thinking!? Taking on the damn thing without your sword!"

"I had everything under control!"

He scoffed irritably, "Right I could tell, the way you were on the ground torn to shreds bleeding everywhere…!"

He paused then looking away from her angrily.

He opened his mouth to speak then, thinking better of it, quickly closed it shut.

Erza returned her gaze back to her hands, which were now balled into tight fists.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then in a tight voice Gray said,

"You were lucky I came when I did."

Once more silence followed.

Erza said nothing.

Instead she read between the lines, for she knew it was the closest thing the young man would ever come to saying,

'I was worried for you.'

Her gaze though still trained on her hands softened just a bit.

She said, "Lucky you didn't get your dumbass killed. Honestly Gray you can be so reckless sometimes…"

Still leaning casually back against the bench Gray leaned his head back to look up to the high ceiling in dull observation.

He sat silent for a moment, instead opting to read between the armored woman's words for he knew it was the closest she would ever come to saying,

'I'm glad you're okay.'

And for a moment they sat content in each other's presence.

Gray tried one more time,

"You sure you don't want to go to an inn or something?"

Erza calmly replied,

"No. We'll wait."

So wait they did.

A few minutes later Erza moved to press her side lightly against Gray just barely pressing herself against the Ice mage. He tensed for a second but then slowly relaxed against the feel of her so close to him. The light warmth shared between them forming a brand new kind of comfort for the couple.

And they both knew this was the closest they would ever come to a hug.

~Fin~

Not so great I know. But it has been forever since I last updated and I figured I had to give you guys something! Hope it filled that tiny void of ErzaxGray love!^-^

Peace)-AR


	9. Pink Polka Dots

Cold and Armored Hearts

Alright here we go with chapter 9 FINALLY!! Lol sorry for the long wait, but I have not given up on this short series, not by a long shot. And to prove it to you here is another sweet ErzaxGray oneshot!

Hope you guys,

Enjoy!

* * *

Pink Polka Dots

Gray pretended not to notice.

His hands shoved inside his pockets and a deep scowl on his face as he trailed after the scarlet haired woman also known as his childhood friend.

Erza walked gaily ahead a large smile upon her face as she marched all knowingly forward. She seemed like a woman with the world on her side and her possibilities endless.

She spoke happily greeting all those she passed by with a lovely smile and a flirty wave and in return she caught every passerby's eye to look to her in awe and wonder.

Especially the male half of the town's population.

They stared at Erza with highly appreciating eyes for as it were this was one of the few rare incidents where the fiery armored woman was seen _without _her armor!

Instead Erza proudly marched down the streets wearing nothing more than a simple white dress adorned with pink polka dots and white heels. It was a lovely dress, sleeveless with a simple spaghetti string attachment and a low cutting bust giving off an adoring view of cleavage. The length of the dress stopped at a decent point just a little past mid thigh showing off her slender legs.

The dress (along with the heels) had been a recent purchase.

As a matter of fact she had insisted the desire to wear them straight out the door.

Still trailing irritably behind her Gray carried the store bag which was unnecessarily heavier than it should have been since it was holding Erza's regular cloths and armor.

It was a wonder the damn bag hadn't broken yet!

Erza behaved as the woman of the hour as all eyes focused on her.

Gray wasn't as thrilled.

And it wasn't the fact that every guy within the vicinity was practically eye humping his friend.

No not at all…

The thing that was really pissing him off was how impressed she seemed to be with herself for wearing such a frivolous thing!

It just didn't seem to fit her character at all.

It wasn't her.

And he had even told her this.

Back when she had first spotted the dress through the store window done up lovely as a display.

She had stared up admiringly at the dress as Gray pretended that her adoring expression wasn't at all slightly cute.

He uncaringly muttered, "What a waste of fabric."

She continued to stare in awe, "I think it's lovely."

He gave a mocking scoff, "What are you talking about Erza? That dress ain't at all your style."

She gave him a quick glare before demanding, "What are you talking about!? You don't know what my style is!" she returned her gaze back to the pretty display.

Gray rolled his eyes, "That dress is tacky."

"Tacky!?" She glared, "How so!?"

"What's up with the pink polka dots?"

She looked to him with a dull glare, "What's_ wrong_ with pink polka dots?" Her tone was irritable but even.

He gave an uncaring side glance to her their sharp gazes connecting.

An almost silent challenge hanging between them.

He spoke, "Pink polka dots are stupid."

She fumed lightly as her expression took on that of slight intrigue.

She allowed only a moments time of consideration for his statement.

Then she gave a mean smirk instantly putting him on guard.

And with an all knowing air about her she replied, "Pink polka dots are_ cool_."

Then with that tenacious ease that always seemed second nature to her she brazenly made her way into the store.

Gray only glowered in annoyance before making his way in after her.

He still reigned true to his earlier idea of the dress even now as they continued down the streets toward the guild.

Erza wanting to show off her new dress to the other members.

Who the hell wore a dress with pink polka dots and acted _proud_ about it!?

Gray ignored the simple clicks of the scarlet woman's heels ahead of him.

It just wasn't her.

Someone called out to her, "Lookin' good Erza!" Gray scowled.

She didn't seem herself. She didn't seem like the almighty Titania that he was used to!

A lewd whistle called out to the red head. Gray's fist tightened around the bag he held for Erza.

That's all it was! It was just _weird _to him!

They passed by a group of guys that looked up to Erza with astonished features before lewd grins pulled across their lips.

And what was the _deal_, with those damn polka dots!!?

Erza suddenly turned to him with an adoring smile before saying, "Gray isn't it a lovely day? Everyone seems to be in such good spirits."

Her happy expression quickly changed to that of confusion however when Gray only looked away from her with an irritable glower.

She blinked before her expression in turn turned to that of irritancy.

She slowed her walk so that the ice mage caught up and she could continue on by his side.

"What's your problem?"

She asked lowly.

He refused her gaze, "Nothing."

Her glare darkened dangerously, "Do not lie to me Gray."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"_Something's_ got your panties in a knot!"

He looked to her with a heated glare which she quickly matched with one of her own.

And it took everything to keep his eye level with hers and not lower down to the lovely amount of cleavage she reviled.

He stopped.

And she was quick to mimic his actions.

They stared.

And suddenly he held up the bag that carried her usual attire.

"What was wrong with your old cloths!?" He sneered.

Her expression remained dull and irritable, "What's wrong with my dress!?" She challenged back.

He fumed looking away from her.

She frowned before crossing her arms with a huff.

She looked to the ground then back to him.

"You really don't like it that much…?"

He answered, "It's distracting."

She raised a quizzical brow, "How so?"

Again he fumed still being sure to keep his gaze safely from her own.

Maybe because of how it highlighted her every curve.

Or because of how whenever she moved her dress sashayed temptingly about her waist and thighs and made it damn near impossible not to watch her walk away.

Or maybe it was distracting because of the way the low cut bust brought such great attention to her already sizable chest.

Erza was spectacular, no doubt about that. She was already a sight to behold.

He didn't need her being any_ more_ spectacular than she already was…and catching so much attention…

It was pissing him off…

Very much so.

But he would first lose a match to that piss ass salamander before ever admitting that fact out loud.

So instead he looked to her, his gaze set in a displeased scowl.

And he took a daring step toward her.

Neither one acknowledge the slight still from the red head.

He glared down while she glared up.

And in a low and cold tone that matched quite nicely with the ice mage he answered the only way he saw fit,

"Pink polka dots are _stupid_."

Erza continued to glare up at him.

His sudden closeness adding a certain kind of tension that always seemed to be present whenever he was near her.

She ignored it.

Along with the acceleration in her heart.

Instead she stood her ground as she always did to stare the ice mage down with a glare that matched his own.

All who stood present watched the two guild members with anticipation and slight fear.

It was always amazing to see the members of Fairy Tail in battle.

But as amazing as it was it was also highly destructive.

And they really weren't in the mood for another town rebuilding…

For a second more the glaring match continued.

Then slow and alarming Erza allowed her lips to pull up into her signature deathly smirk.

The one that always caused Gray to tense with an impending doom.

And she in turn took a daring step of her own allowing just a brush of contact against their chests.

Gray swallowed and Erza's eyes narrowed as she leaned in temptingly.

"Pink polka dots," She spoke low and tantalizing, "are _cool_."

They both swore this damn tension was gonna swallow them whole someday.

And with that she moved away from him with that winning smirk in place before continuing her way to the guild in her usual high and mighty demeanor.

Gray released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding allowing his anxious stance to relax.

He raised his gaze up after the swords wielder watching as she continued determinedly down the streets.

He couldn't help the almost self pleased smirk from forming on his features before following after her.

~Fin~

IDK a little OC I think...maybe no? I havent really read the manga in a while so help me out here guys. God I really need to catch up in that manga!^^;

Peace)-AR


	10. Wait for Forever

Cold and Armored Hearts

Even when a fic is at it's deadest you have to appreciate those who take the time to continue to review. (And such awesome reviews at that)

Thank you all so much.

I haven't read the manga in so long. (My online manga site got shut down!) U.U So of course I can only write fics that pertain to the earlier chapters, and also if they seem a bit OOC then the long absents of reading the manga is the reason why.

Hope this little ficlet makes you ErzaxGray fans happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Wait for Forever

The shooting star blazed fast and striking through the darkened sky leaving a streak of light in its aftermath.

"There, there did you see it! Just now in the sky! The star, the shooting star!"

"Stop yelling fool, I saw it!"

Young Gray standing on the grassy bank closed his eyes tight a look of pure determination on his face.

Young Erza who sat down in her armored attire knees pulled to her chest only watched him with a dull half gaze as one eye remained hidden behind patch.

When Gray opened his dark brown eyes he was looking skyward. Looking to see if he could still make out the last bit of proof that the shooting star had been there.

Still searching the sky he asked,

"You make a wish?"

At first the thought of mind had been to lie to the young ice mage but then thinking the question as pure innocence she decided to quietly relay the truth.

"Yes."

Gray's gaze was back to her in a flash.

The two children were still getting their bearings for each other. They weren't really friends, but they weren't really enemies either.

Not anymore.

Not ever since Gray had silently vowed to stop challenging her.

Here…right here on this very grassy slope that lead down to the water bank.

Here is where they first became nakama.

They don't talk much when they are in the guild together. She's still a little to use to being alone.

But he finds she is a more accepting to him here.

On early mornings or early evenings when he sometimes can still catch her standing by the river.

It is all they have together.

And for right now, he figures, that is good enough.

"What did you wish for?"

He asks slightly bewildered that she even knew the tradition of shooting stars.

She didn't seem to know much of any of the daily norms of life. Trivial foods she eats with hast and fascination like she has never tasted them before and simple things like going for a ride in a buggy seem to astonish her.

He wondered greatly about the young girl before him. He had quite brazenly asked her about her past plenty of times.

But he found when he did she would clam up completely and he wouldn't get another word from her for the remainder of the day.

He soon stopped asking.

Erza's honey brown gaze looked to him with an uncaring side glance.

"What did _you_ wish for?"

Gray can't help himself.

A proud grin pulled full on his features as he happily, boisterously announced,

"To be the strongest member in Fairy Tail ever! The strongest Ice Mage there ever was!"

Erza tilted her head back to observe the heavens,

"You have a long way to go. You can't even beat me yet."

"Oh yeah!" Snapped Gray heatedly, "Well maybe not now but someday just you wait, I'm gonna be stronger than you and all the other S-Class Mages out there!"

He gave a triumphant smirk,

"I'm barely just getting started."

Erza looked to him then and for a moment they shared a gaze.

She turned away from him disinterestedly, "That'll never happen."

He faltered angrily at her easy rejection, "Yeah it will!"

"No, it won't."

"It will! I'll make it happen! I'll see to it that it happens! I'll train and train and keep on training even to my dying day to make it happen!"

Erza again looked to him.

She was nearly stunned by the sudden intensity and determination in his young anxious expression.

"Even if it takes forever!"

She stared at him wide eyed trying to keep in mind that this was the same silly boy who had challenged her to a failed dual time and time again.

She caught her breath,

"F…forever?" She trained her voice to sound taunting, "You'd wait for forever? To be the world's strongest mage?"

He was undeterred and smug,

"I won't even have to wait that long. But if I did then yes." He lowered dark brown eyes down to his pumped fists squeezing his hands into a tight clench. He could just feel himself surging with energy.

Lowly almost to himself he finished,

"It'd be worth it."

Erza watched him in almost rapt fascination then slowly her uncovered eye softened with thought,

"Would it really…?"

Again Gray's dark stare was drawn to her.

For a moment the children were shrouded in silence save for the soft river noises and the cries of crickets and frogs.

Gray spoke up, "Hey…what did you wish for?"

Erza swallowed thickly.

"I'm not telling!"

"What? Come on, why not? I told mine!"

"So what!"

Her quick defense and her sudden hostility had the ice mage wondering.

Without really thinking his next words through he spoke,

"Does it have something to do with where you came from?"

Erza's one visible eye widened and Gray mentally kicked himself!

Why had he asked that? He knew better than to bring up anything about the young armored girls past!

He steeled himself waiting for the inevitable for her gaze to turn hateful, to turn away, to not talk to him again for the night.

She did neither of these things.

Instead, to the Ice mages shock, she lowered her gaze to hide her slightly pink features and answered,

"Yes…no…kinda…"

Not really an answer but still better than nothing.

Gray felt he was breaking ground.

He didn't really want to push his luck and chase her into silence but…to him this was coming _so_ far.

And he just couldn't turn his back on her now.

So unsurely, almost timidly he ventured,

"How…how was it…? Your past I mean, what…I mean where did you…I mean did you…?"

He bit his tongue and mentally kicked himself again.

Way to sound like a babbling idiot.

Erza then stood up before dusting her small hands on her bottom to wipe off any excess grass that might be clinging to her skirt.

She began to make her way up the embankment.

Gray's heart sunk.

Erza passed him on her way up the slope.

Then she paused.

"Dark."

She said in a low and foreign tone.

Gray looked to her with raised brows,

"What?"

She was silent for a moment more before she spoke again,

"It was dark." She continued her way up the slope, "Very dark."

Gray never ventured further than that.

…

Years passed, and it took a long time for everything to fall into place.

Erza found herself torn and tattered, bruised and bleeding staring up at him.

Gray stood on the now icy plains (even though it was hotter than the worst kind of hell) breathless missing his shirt, as always, bruised up and bloody as well.

But as always he had come for her.

Hundreds and thousands of bodies of dark mages lay scattered out on the frozen fields.

Some taken out by the metal of her sword. Most taken out by his overwhelming element.

A wind blew throwing the air into a chill that shot up her spine making her shiver. Making her eyes widen in realization.

His power was still radiating off of him. She could feel it. His energy washing over her in waves!

So much so it almost frightened her.

And it may have taken years but it was finally at this moment that Erza realized he had done it.

His wish had come true.

And along with it hers.

Because when your world is ruled by darkness sometimes one has no choice but to believe in heroes.

And that is what Erza had wished for that starry night on the bank long ago in her childish years.

A hero.

Her heart racing she smiled proudly up at him.

His dark eyes were still just as intense as ever, he grins back.

The wait had been well worth it.

Gray had been right...they didn't even need forever.

~Fin~

Some Graza story ideas would be a real helpful treat! And if anyone knows of any free online manga sites, I'm listening!

Peace)-AR


	11. Middlemist Red

Cold and Armored Hearts

From out of the blue I present to you a new chapter!=) This chapter was inspired to me from one of my fav shows, 'In Plain Sight' so a slight warning there will be some OOC'ness going on here.

And there are any other IPS fans out there you'll know the episode and scene I ripped this from. (I love me some MxM!)^-^

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Middlemist Red

For an evening to have been so lovely Gray was unfortunately irritable.

Having heard from Lucy that the Salamander was running his mouth as usual, claiming to be the stronger of the two. Calling him a coward, a stupid ice machine that didn't know up from down, a loser who couldn't get a date even if his life depended on it!

Which in hindsight didn't sound like Natsu at all...

The Fire mage was usually the one to say to your face, not waste time talking behind your back.

Could the stupid lizard be any lower?

Oh well, that was where Gray came in to put him in his place!

With more force than was necessary he thrust open the large double doors to the Guild and stormed in with a heads-first attitude!

"Salamander what the hell lies-!"

He froze instantly.

Because an instant was all it took for him to realize that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

The large and outrageous new Guild that him and his nakama called home…was empty!

And with the night still young, this place should have been well over packed right now!

But it was completely empty…not a soul to be found.

Almost.

Turning to him with strong confusion upon her pretty features Erza softly called out, "Gray…?"

A deep foreboding awoken within the Ice mage.

"Erza? Where is everybody?"

And these were the very first words he had spoken to her in weeks.

He made his way unsurely toward her.

"I don't know…" For once she was out of her usual armor and in more casual clothes. A green shirt where the sleeves stopped at the elbows and slender black jeans and boots. "Natsu told me that Lucy was a little drunk and calling for me for assistance."

The puzzle pieces fell into place easily enough.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and fumed, "This was Lucy's doing…Salamander isn't smart enough to come up with even _this_ lame idea."

Erza nodded slowly, "Amazing how she got the whole Guild to participate and vacate the building for the night."

"Yeah, amazing…" Gray mumbled moodily.

Honey brown eyes narrowed at the tone of voice as she crossed her arms before her chest.

For a moment nothing was said between the two and the silence grew more deafening and tense.

"Well then…" Gray said finally before turning to make his leave, "This was fun."

A mean smirk curled on Erza's lips, "Oh so that's it then? You're just going to leave?"

"Well" Gray said as he paused to look to her with a snide glare, "As fun as random staring contests with you are, I have other ways to spend my free time."

Erza's smile turned sweetly fake, "And how is that Gray, by continuing to smile and lie to our faces like nothing is wrong? It is what you seem to do best."

…

Unbeknownst to the two Natsu, Lucy, and Master Makarov stood well hidden in the Guild listening to every word.

Makarov rubbed a hand to his chin with a grave look upon his features, "I hope this works Lucy. I don't need them getting into a fight and messing up my Guild. Even if it is just them, the two can make a lot of damage."

"Don't worry they won't fight." Lucy said watching the two with rapt interest, "I just needed to get them talking again." Furrowing her brows together she questioned, "And just what did Erza mean by 'Smile and lie to our faces'?"

She looked to Natsu for an answer but irritably scowled to find him eating away at Mirajane's leftovers.

She gripped his ear and tugged hard which earned her a dull glare.

"I told Mirajane we wouldn't bother with the food!" she hissed in a low whisper.

Natsu's only response was garbled gibberish due to a full mouth of chicken legs.

…

Gray turned fully to the swordswoman and made his way purposely toward her, "You know what Erza! You seriously have no clue what you're talking about right now. So why don't you just-!"

"You must think I am truly a fool Gray!" Sneered Erza as she made her way threateningly toward him, "Do you think I cannot _read_? The proof was there! Sitting right there in black and white!"

"Who the hell do you think you are going through my personal stuff! You had no right! Absolutely _NO _right!"

They stood now glowering in each other's face heatedly.

"Yes Gray you are right! I should have found out the more respectful way by your sudden disappearance from the Guild! I'm sure that after a few days gone by it all would have been clear. Or better yet, would it have worked out more conveniently for you if I had been born a mind reader?"

Gray forced a cruel smile, "Cute. No Erza I was going to let you know! I was going to write a note to myself then leave it out on my table. You're so good at snooping through my things; you would have gotten to it, no problem!"

Fed up with the petty banter Erza screamed, "Why are you leaving Fairy Tail!"

…

At this Makarov and Lucy both gasped while Natsu tried to cry out in shock though his voice was muffled by too much food in his large mouth, so much so he almost chocked!

…

Gray took a step from Erza running a hand through his dark hair in irritation he turned his glower away from her.

"What are you doing Gray? Why are you-?"

"It was just a note!" He sneered angrily.

The note he had written weeks ago excusing himself from the Guild of Fairy Tail.

The note Erza had found on his table when she had stopped by his place, for they were supposed to have left together for a mission together.

The note that they argued about loudly before Erza left in an angered huff.

The note they hadn't talked about since.

Hadn't talked, period.

Until now.

Until they're weird behavior and refusal to even acknowledge the presence of the other gained the attention of the rest of the Guild.

Forcing Lucy into her 'Make Erza and Gray talk again plan'! Which at the moment was raising a lot of confusion!

"But why!" Cried Erza with an almost pleading gaze, "Why would you write such a thing? Do you really plan to leave?"

Gray lowered his gaze fuming for a moment, then he raised his dark stare up to her and regarded the pretty woman before him.

Lowly he spoke, "I haven't decided yet."

This struck Erza (and the three others hidden) deep!

She swallowed thickly before speaking, trying her damndest to keep herself under control.

"Why…why didn't you tell me…?" Then she thought better of that question, "Why didn't you tell _anyone_?"

Gray sighed heavily, "_Because_…because I needed to…make this decision for myself."

"Bull!" Snapped Erza shooting him a mean glare, "You've already decided haven't you? Haven't you Gray?"

He glowered but didn't say anything.

"That letter…was so…so…" Erza forced out a laugh that came out sounding weak and strange, "_Detailed _and thought out…planned_."_

She swallowed thickly then said, "You wrote apologies and goodbyes to damn near everyone in the Guild."

Gray lowered his gaze his body tense with unease for he knew where this was going.

"To Master, to Lucy, to Natsu, Happy, Kana, Elfman, Mirajane, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, even GAJEEL!" She screams causing Gray and the three others to flinch with shock.

"Even Gajeel gets an apology and a goodbye! _Everyone _gets one!"

And her eyes are wet with sadness and anger and hurt.

"Everyone…but me…"

Gray shuffles uneasily still refusing the red head his gaze.

Erza's gaze is now searching.

"Gray…?" And she suddenly finds her heart pounding and her nerves on raw because suddenly…she _knows_.

She already knows yet she asks anyway, "Gray…am I the reason you're leaving?"

"No." Gray answer's still not looking to her, "Don't be stupid Erza…"

They both know it's a lie.

Again Erza swallows thickly. She blinks back the tears, stands straight and tall and demands the truth,

"Gray! Am I the reason you're leaving!"

"No!" He snaps irritable.

"Gray!"

"What!"

"Tell the truth!"

"You're not the reason!"

"You're lying!" Sneers Erza as she moves just before the Ice mage trying to catch his gaze with her own, "Tell me! Tell me if it's because of me!"

Gray tries to move away but with each step back she moves closer, "No Erza! You have nothing to-!"

"I have a right to know Gray! I have a right to know if you're leaving because of me!"

"I…!" And he seems exasperated and angry and almost…hopeless.

"I…I just-"

"_Tell me_!"

"_YES_!" He shouts angrily in her face, "YES it is YOU alright!"

She pauses in shock because even though she knew the answer hearing it from him still held that traitorous, knife twisting, feeling.

And it _hurts_.

And something within her breaks.

She doesn't even try to hold back the tears anymore.

Gray stares at her his expression sick with guilt.

He opens his mouth then closes it…his words fail him just as he has failed her.

He tries again, "Erza…I-!"

The rest of his words cut off into a strangled garble as Erza delivers a swift and suddenly powerful blow to his gut! Sending the Ice mage to a painful crash almost halfway across the large building!

…

Makarov slaps a painful hand to his forehead in exasperation, Lucy gasps in shock and horror, and Natsu clings fearfully to her hiding behind her figure as though thoroughly convinced that once Erza's done with Gray, she'll come after him!

…

Gray lifts himself up from the damage of splintered wood and fallen tables with a pained look of disbelief but he doesn't get the chance to gather his bearings before Erza is once again before him!

She lifts him rudely to his feet before throwing another blow to his face! Then she hits him again! Then again! Then again!

Her rampage on Gray has the Ice mage all over the Guild!

…

Lucy thinks it's enough and they should stop Erza before she kills him but Makarov holds her back sternly (which is so unlike him) promising that Gray will be alright.

They both will be alright.

But this was something between them.

And as bad as it was now, this was something needed.

…

Gray is coughing up blood from when he bit hard on his tongue. In just a matter of minutes she had Gray turned into a bleeding and bruised pulp on the ground.

Erza glared down heatedly at him as he struggles to pick himself up.

This earns him a good sharp kick in the side.

He cries out against the pain as Erza huffs and moves away from him.

She scowls angrily as she then begins to pace to and fro. Gray again attempts to pick himself up.

She is angry because she lost control. She is angry because of what she's done.

But most of all she is angry because he never_ once_ raised a hand back to her.

Not even to defend himself.

Not once.

The tears are still falling when she looks back to him to find him now moving unsteadily on his feet.

He looks to her through his bruised eye because he can't see to good through the other. His face is so swollen it nearly shuts the other eye close.

"Okay…" He grumbles almost in a daze, "If you're done kicking my sorry ass…I'll be on my merry way…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Erza hisses angrily, "Not until you give me an explanation!"

"I don't have to give you anythinnnnnn…?"He slurs horribly as he stumbles unsteadily to the side.

Erza almost moves to grab him but quickly stops herself.

Gray is only half able to catch himself by grabbing onto the ledge of a nearby table but still falls bringing the furniture down with him with a loud bang!

"Dammit…" He grumbles before moving to prop himself into a sitting position against the fallen table.

Erza fumes as she watches him breath in deep and heavy and pained.

She lowers her gaze to the ground then allowing the guilt to fester unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry." She says quickly with the barest hint of bite.

Gray brings a hand up to his side gingerly applying pressure.

"I think you broke a rib…"

Erza brings a glare to him, "Well…it wouldn't be the first time."

Gray quickly brings a hand up to cover his coughing. His hand is red from the blood.

Erza rolls her eyes but moves yanking the table cloth from one of the tables that is still standing. She moves to kneel down beside him and begins wiping the blood from his hand then from around his mouth.

"Wow…" Gray mutters after a moment, "You usually don't help to clean up after your messes."

"I said I was sorry…I shouldn't have done this." She speaks quietly as she finishes her task.

She gives a deep sigh, "I shouldn't have done this…" She says again more quietly as she slides into a sitting position beside him, "Oh my goodness…I'm so sorry Gray…"

They now sit side by side shoulder to shoulder. Gray can feel the way her body trembles ever so lightly every now and then and he can hear her small sniffles.

And he hates himself so much right now.

"No…" He replies softly in a most exhausted tone of voice, "I'm the one that should be sorry…"

Erza looks to him and he returns her gaze, "I should have told you…I should have but…I wasn't sure yet…I wasn't ready…"

Erza continues to stare at him for a moment before lowering her gaze, "I shouldn't have went through your things." Her gaze returns to him, "But now that the secrets out…I have to know Gray…why? What did I do wrong?"

At this Erza can feel him tense, "_Wrong_?" He asks almost incredulously, "Who said you ever did anything wrong?"

"Oh come now Gray!" Erza snapped defensive, "I mean…I know what I am! I know that I…I come on to defensive! To…intimidating…I mean look what I've done to you just now!"

Gray firmly said, "It's not anything like that…"

Erza's gaze is desperate, "Then what?"

Gray shifts uncomfortably but refuses to look the swordswoman in the eye.

When the silence drags on and Gray has yet to supply an answer Erza turned away with a huff.

"God Gray…"

Then she spoke again, so softly it was almost a whisper,

"Don't you know you're…" She took a deep breath then said, "You were my first real friend…"

Gray looked to her but the red heads gaze was down cast…and so sad.

And it hurts to know he is the reason behind the emotion.

Gray swallowed tightly and whispers back, "You were my first real friend too."

Erza looks up linking their gazes.

His dark and bruised gaze clashing with her lighter and wet one.

Softly she speaks, "So…? How is it that I'm the reason for your leave?"

Gray's bruised gaze flickers to the ground then back, "I…" Erza's brows rose expectantly, Gray watched her closely and tried again, "I…" He shifts nervously, again looked away, again returned his gaze and then said,

"Erza…have you ever heard of the Middlemist Red?"

She blinks stupidly before slowly shaking her head no.

"It's a…" He shifted again, "Um…rare flower…very rare actually." His gaze lowered then returned as he said, "It's exquisite, and wild, and…"

He paused here then slowly…cautiously and so nervously raised a hand up to tuck some of her stray hair behind her ear,

"Really…beautiful."

Just as her heart began to speed he allowed his hand to drop.

This time when Gray looked away from her he did not look back, "And…for a long time I've felt like…the keeper of this flower. And for even longer than that I've felt like…I'm supposed to be the one protecting this beautiful flower from the world…and I was alright with that. But then…I mean…now that Jellal…"

Erza's brows furrowed at this.

What did Jellal have to do with this?

Gray continued, "Now that Jellal's here…I don't think I'm needed for the job anymore…you know…someone else can do it now. So I…"

And he suddenly feels so stupid all of a sudden. His face is burning, his heart is drumming, and he wants Erza to look anywhere but at him at the moment.

Oh why did she have to find that stupid note!

Erza continued to stare incredulous.

…

Makarov, Lucy and Natsu all stared with bated breath and rapt attention as well.

They hadn't heard everything, but they had heard enough.

…

Finally Erza's gaze turned stern,

"Gray I do not understand what Jellal has to do with anything but…you just can't give up on your responsibilities now!"

Gray looked to her in shock, "What?"

She leaned in close placing a tender hand upon Gray's shoulder.

She gently pulled him in closer setting his stomach exploding with butterflies, neither one losing eye contact.

Their foreheads touched and they were almost nose to nose when Erza quietly spoke,

"The…Midmist Red is your job…and your job alone."

Her eyes were on his intensely and her next words came out so low he had to strain to hear,

"And you cannot give up on me. Understand?"

He answered without missing a beat,

"Okay."

Neither one moved.

And because his heart was still racing and his face was still flushed Gray couldn't help but nervously add,

"And it's the Middlemist Red…by the way…"

Whether she heard him or not she gave no indication.

She simply leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon Gray's swollen cheek.

She allowed her lips to linger just a moment before pulling away from the now star struck mage.

…

Makarov and Natsu both gaped stupidly at the scene that had just taken place before them.

Neither Fire mage nor Master could form words so they just stood there their mouths opening and closing with no words forming their fingers pointing to Erza and Gray.

Lucy pulled the two gaping fools away.

"Okay you two." She spoke quietly but pleased, "I think our jobs done. Let's get out of here…" she smiled knowingly, "give them some privacy…"

…

For a moment both Erza and Gray simply continued to gaze at one another…then in another moment they shared a smile.

Gray then looked away from the swords wielder quickly bringing his fist up to stifle another bout of bloody coughs.

Erza frowned, "Come now Gray, let's get you to a doctor."

Gray shook his head, "No…I…I'll be just fine…I think all I need is a little…rest…"

And Erza could already hear him fading out as he leaned heavily against the table allowing his eyes to settle close.

The red headed woman watched him considering for a moment then leaned in scooting closer to rest her head daintily on his chest.

"Gray…? I'll be here when you wake up."

Her answer to this was only a small grunt and then his arm moving to rest around her shoulders.

And just before he was out for the count Erza heard him quietly grumble.

"Thanks for holding back the blows…"

Erza smiled lovingly,

"For you? Always."

~Fin~

Anyone notice I left out Happy? By the time I realized it I was through with the story and didn't feel like going back to add him. How the hell did I do that?=/ And I already know Master Makarov was horribly done...but yeah...other than that how'd it go?=)

Peace)-AR


	12. Nightmares and Dreams and Time

Cold and Armored Hearts

***Saddness alert!** And probably...crappy story alert as well. Seriously I don't know I guess because I've been depressed lately I decided to let it show in my stories. But I'm telling you right now you might not like this fic if you're looking for a short lovey-dovey read.

Please don't hate me for this one.=/

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightmares and Dreams and Time

_For a long time, Gray was plagued by nothing else but nightmares…_

_Up on top of Mandake Volcano the demon stood. Larger than life, his temple grazing the heavens, his body made up of sharp jagged rocks, lava and brimstone. His eyes were a deep blood red; they cried rivers of the hot molten liquid. _

_The mission had been to stop the creature from igniting the volcano. To stop it from destroying the populated town below._

_The volcano was high up the mountain and a good ways from the town. But when the demon came the town's people grew worried and sought help. This is where Fairy Tail came in. _

_Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza all took part in the battle._

_The volcano was beginning to bubble up and overflow; the demon stood upon the open mouth of the crevice, his rock ankles deep in the hot lava. _

_As the five fighters attempted to take the creature down he fought back throwing boulders and lava at them and unfortunately at the town below._

_Lucy with her celestial spirits took charge of stopping the attacks from reaching the town, Happy assisted her all her could._

_Gray, Natsu, and Erza took care of the demon._

_Banged up bruised and bleeding Gray remembers everything perfectly._

_Erza glamoured up in her black armor her sword at the ready turning to him with a perfect smirk._

'_This one won't go down as easily!' but she wasn't afraid. She sounded more so amused like this was just a complicated game that she wanted to beat badly._

_Natsu grinned at him, 'Come on Ice box. Let's put this guy outta his misery so we can go home and eat! One more attack to blow him back to wherever the hell he came from!'_

_For the demon seemed to be losing energy which was confidence enough to finish the fight early._

_But the demon sought this too. Which is why he was preparing for his final attack…_

_With all the confidence of a man that owned the world Gray remembers himself excited and surging with energy._

'_Sounds awesome fire breath! One last bang, let's do it!'_

…

Then the dream started.

Gray remembered first seeing an angel with golden blond hair…snoring loudly!

The Ice mage looked to Lucy through half hooded eyes from the bed he slept in. Having just woken up he somehow felt more tired than he had ever been in his entire life! Everything was bright and exuberant and loud.

Lucy sat at a desk next to his bed, her head lowered into her arms one hand still holding a cup of something which still steamed within the container.

He listened to her snore rudely for a moment's time taking in how…somehow Lucy seemed different.

The same yet different.

Finally he spoke, his voice so raspy he could barely believe it as his own.

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up…come on wake up before you blow out an eardrum…"

His words were soft spoken and low so it took a while for him to wake the slumbering girl. And when he finally did her reaction was thus,

Brown eyes widened and she screamed!

"He's up! He's up! He's awake! Nurse, NURSE!"

As she continued to scream Gray tried furtively to calm her down unsure as to what the surprise was over!

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she then took hold of his hand.

"Oh my God Gray, you're awake! You're finally awake! Oh Gray…Gray they said you would never wake up! They said-"

The nurse and doctors rushed in then pulling the crying Lucy away to attend to the Ice Mage.

Gray's confusion was at an all time high and only continued to grow as the medical staff began to ask him strange questions.

"What is your name?"

To which he knew the answer.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

To which he didn't know the answer. Turns out the correct phrase was the city hospital. He thinks he should have guessed that.

And they just kept on coming.

"Can you identify this object?"

"Do you know the current mayor of our city?"

"What is it that you do for a living?"

"Do you know who that person is over there?"

He answered the snoring sleeping beauty. To which Lucy just laughed through her still falling tears.

Then they asked him to move his arm.

And when he tried…he found it a rather difficult task!

Then they asked him to just wiggle a finger; a thumb.

He could not.

He could barely move his arms and legs and could not move his smaller digits, fingers and toes, at all.

This is where he grew worried. Now it was his turn for questions.

All to which the doctor answered patiently.

After his last mission he had been rendered unconscious and had stayed in a coma state ever since. He had been uncovered under an avalanche of snow and transported from the town where the last mission took place at to the hospital here.

The doctor told him that his muscles had deteriorated after the long time of no use and that he would need extensive physical therapy to get them back into shape.

The doctor wrote down a schedule for physical therapy to last eight months and they would then see where to go from there.

Gray had so many questions but was drawing a blank on what to ask first. So he just sat there…shell shocked.

"Oh…Gray…" Lucy softly spoke as she slid back down to a seat at his side taking a comforting hold of his hand.

Gray simply stared ahead at nothing…still trying to take it all in…

Finally in his low groggy voice he spoke, "A…a comma…?"

The doctor frowned before quietly asking, "Gray…what's the last thing you remember?"

Gray thought hard about this one, then in shock he cried, "The demon! The volcano!" He looked to Lucy in alarm, "Did we get it? Is he dead? What about the village?"

Lucy's smile seemed watery as she answered, "Yes Gray. The village is safe…you stopped him…remember?"

Gray stared at her lost, she continued,

"The last attack? The boulder? All the heat and lava…all the ice?"

Gray lowered his gaze. "I…no I don't remember…"

"It'll come back to you." The doctor said surely.

"What if it doesn't." Gray spoke desolately.

But the Doctor's confidence was reassuring, "It will."

He felt Lucy squeeze his hand, "We'll help you remember. It's gonna be okay. Promise."

They spoke for a few minutes more before the doctor took off for another patient in need.

Gray took notice that all the scares and bruises he had acquired from that last battle were no longer on him.

When he told Lucy this she nodded, "Yeah…they healed long time ago."

Gray furrowed his brow, "I've been out for a long time huh…you're hair."

Lucy gave a questioning look at this.

"That's what it is…you're hair is longer…you see there was something different about you I couldn't put my finger on." He smiled at her, "That must've been it."

Lucy smiled back, "Yeah, I'm letting it grow out. You like it? Erza says it's a bad idea."

Lucy then moved from her seated position to open the blinds for the Ice Mage. Some sun might do him a world of good.

"Pfft. Like Erza's one to judge, her hair is-! Holy shit!"

Having opened one of the blinds Lucy looked to him in shock, "What! What is it! She then directed her alarmed gaze out the window, "Is it something outside? What!"

Gray only continued staring at her in shock and disbelieving awe, "L-Lucy…how…when did…?"

Lucy looked back to him, and her expression softened to understanding.

She lowered her gaze down to her very plump stomach before bringing a hand down to lightly run over her belly.

Gray watched her expression soften lovingly as she said, "Oh yeah…and there's…this."

"Pre…pregnant…?" Gray spoke in disbelief, his jaw worked wordlessly for a moment before he was again able to find his voice, "By…by who…? When…?"

Lucy brought her gaze up to him, level and calm but still wet from earlier tears, "By Natsu. My husband. About a year after we got married."

Gray stared with no words to form.

With the earlier madness upon waking he hadn't noticed Lucy's large belly. Or the ring upon her finger.

And another thing that made her different yet the same was how much older she looked.

So mature so lovely.

Right now Gray was looking at a full grown woman.

He had awoken from his nightmare into a world where nothing seemed real. A dream world.

When Gray continued to stare and the silence had turned earth shattering Lucy softly started,

"Gray…I know-"

"How long?" He gasped out with a sudden fear. With the sudden knowledge that he had not just bumped his head and been out for a couple of weeks.

"How long have I been…?"

And Lucy's gaze turned so sad and apologetic and tearful.

She spoke,

"Six years, seven months, thirteen days, and…nineteen hours. Exactly."

…

_The demon raised his hand high above his head and then as though through a summoning all traces of rock and lava began to form at his hand._

_It accumulated growing bigger and bigger into a boulder that kept getting larger._

_The demon screamed bloody murder as Gray, Natsu, and Erza turned up their attacks._

'_Bring it down!' Screamed Erza, 'He's making his last move! Do not let him finish that attack!'_

'_Shit!' Natsu cried out in pain as he fell to his knees!_

_Upon Erza and Gray's worried glances he said, 'It's like the bastards draining my energy! My fire…! He's sucking it right out of me!'_

'_And into his last attack!' Gray finished. _

_And the thing was Natsu had a lot of power and energy to give._

'_Natsu get back!' Screamed Erza._

'_Like hell!'_

'_Natsu!' Gray scowled._

'_I can take him! I can still-! Look out!'_

_And the three looked up and dodged just in time to avoid a series of lava and rocks to come raining on them!_

_And then the volcano let loose and erupted._

_Lucy stood a way's down looking up at the chaotic scene. The giant boulder that was still getting bigger over the monster's head and slowly but surely the sea of red that began to form out and over the mountain._

_She leaned heavily against a tree as Happy landed to perch against her shoulder his eyes wide with horror._

'_What do we do now?'_

'_I don't…I don't know…' Lucy spoke breathlessly as she slid to a seat on the forested ground._

'_Lucy!' the flying feline cried in shock but then realization hit._

'_You're using too many of your spirits at once! You're running out of strength.'_

'_I need them…I need them to help me stop the debris from hitting the town.'_

_Lucy took in a deep breath and stood, shakily, 'I can handle it.' She said with fierce determination, 'I need to be able to handle it!'_

'_Natsu! Are you alright?' Gray asked the Fire mage who kneeled on one knee breathing raggedly._

_Natsu turned a rude glare to the Ice mage and spoke but his words were ripped from the ears by a loud explosion from the volcano that shocked the two mages to look before them._

_The boulder was getting larger…you could barely call it a boulder anymore it was so large! They might as well have given it a name and called it a mountain!_

_Then Erza was yelling…but he couldn't hear her words the explosion from the volcano still ringing in his ears._

_Her honey brown gaze was wide and desperate._

_What she needed to say was important._

_Gray thinks this next part is the worst of the nightmare._

_He continued to read her lips which called out to him._

_Again and again and again-!_

…

"GRAY!"

The Ice Mage snaps from his stupor.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks looking to the nurse who smiles down at him.

"Sorry if I startled you. I kept calling your name. You were somewhere else entirely weren't you?"

Gray sighed looking down to the bland hospital food that sat on a tray on his lap.

"It keeps coming back. Pieces you know…" Gray looked to her, "I really just wanna remember what happened."

He had asked Lucy but Lucy regretfully told him that she had been a ways off from them and couldn't remember the story Natsu had given her years ago.

That she should ask him when he returned from the mission he was currently on at the moment.

The nurse smiled down at him and said, "Perhaps some company will help you out?"

Then she moved to the door, opened it and called. "Okay, you all can come in now!"

And in a rush of smiles, and excitement and relief, and joy, just about all of Fairy Tail crowded into the room!

And of course he knew everyone…but then he didn't know everyone.

Just as Lucy they were all the same, yet somehow different.

Only this time Gray saw the changes instantly.

Older, some plumper (Master!), some more muscular, some were taller (Wendy), some, as Lucy, looked more matured (Levy), some were surprising (Laxus), they were all his nakama just the same and yet they were all different in some way.

Not one of them was as Gray remembered.

And none of it felt real.

Gray was overwhelmed with hugs and 'get well soon' gifts and welcome back pat on the backs.

"Oh Gray." Kana said as she sat on the edge of the bed her hair shorter and wearing a little more clothing than Gray usually remembered of her, "It's almost a damn shame that Juvia can't be here to see this she would've died!"

"Shhh!" Snapped an older Wendy sending Kana an exasperated glare, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't overwhelm him with too much!"

Gray glared at that, "Hey I'm no baby! What happened to Juvia?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," cried Lucy quickly grabbing a nearby gift, "Here I made this for you after you woke up the other day."

Gray looked to Lucy but did not take the offered gift.

His gaze searching he asked, "Is she alright?"

Lucy frowned at this lowering the offered gift away from him.

"Um…Gray we don't want you getting upset after you just woke up-"

"She left." Spoke Master Markrov, His tiny yet plump self sitting comfortably on the desk in the room. "No one's heard from her in years."

Gray stared, "Why? What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Replied Kana indifferently, "She heard about you're condition and wouldn't stop crying. And you know when she cries-"

"The sky cries with her." Finished Gray softly furrowing his brow as he lowered his gaze.

"She didn't stop crying for months." Spoke Lucy, "Floods started to rise, dirt roads began to wipe away, and the town had to close down multiple times…we couldn't cheer her up…"

Gray sat taking all this in.

Makrov concluded with, "She left soon after. She felt it was for the best."

When the silence began to settle again Mirajane spoke up, "Don't feel as if this is your fault Gray. When you first came in you were such a mess." She said this while cradling her sleeping daughter and while her son stood hidden behind her legs. "The Doctor told us multiple times you wouldn't wake up…"

Gray swallowed thickly, "And…?"

"And I told him he could take that damn doctor's degree shove it up his ass and go to hell!"

To this everyone turned to find Natsu standing at the door.

Still Natsu but again not.

Older and more mature looking.

He grinned down at Gray his fangs glowing.

"About time Ice Box I've been waitin'. Welcome back."

Gray can't help but to grin back.

…

'_I'm going to take out this monster with one last blow! Take Natsu get Lucy and get to safety!' _

_Erza then equipped into a shiny silver more impressive armor that allowed her the use of two large swords._

'_What?' Gray scowled, 'Cut the crap Erza, you think I'm just going to-'_

'_It's getting most of the energy it needs from Natsu! That gigantic asteroid!' She cried pointing to the still growing form over the monster's head, 'Will take out the entirety of this town unless we stop it and in order to do that we have to take out that beast! I can't keep my eye on Natsu and Lucy so you-'_

'_What the hell Erza! We're not you're charges to look after! We-'_

'_Do as I say Gray! This is not a debate!'_

_Gray's anger skyrocketed and without ever meaning to the words leapt from his mouth,_

'_You would have to think I was the worst kind of cold hearted bastard ever to let the woman I love charge head first into a mission she can't possibly accomplish on her own! We are NOT leaving! Final!'_

_Erza did not argue. She stood staring at the ice mage with wide eyes and rosy cheeks._

_Natsu looked up to Gray, 'What? What did you just say?'_

_The words slowly caught up to the Ice Mage…he paled horribly a look of fear upon his features._

'_I…I…I…I…'_

'_Did you just say you loved her?' Natsu asked his brows furrowing feeling as though he should truly be freaking out but with the lack of energy…what could one do?_

_Gray continued trying, 'I…I…I…I…'_

_Erza lowered her blushing features away, 'There is no time for this! I need everyone out of the way to prepare this last attack!'_

_And then she turned away from them and began to storm her way toward the monster._

_Gray continued, 'I…I…I…I…'_

_Erza then paused turned on her heel and marched back toward the two mages._

_She moved to stand before Gray then standing on her tiptoes (which was something to see of an armored woman) planted a kiss firmly to Gray's lips._

'_Be safe fool.'_

_And then she turned on her heel and started toward the monster again._

_His face hot his heart pounding Gray still found himself to dumbfounded to form the words to make her stay._

_Her back towards him running into a battle she couldn't win on her own, red hair flying in the wind, boulders lava debris of all sorts rushing toward her._

_Head first, strong, courageous and always beautiful…her marching away from him is the very last memory he has of her._

_The very last._

…

The Doctor had said eight months time for Gray to get back on his feet with physical therapy.

Gray broke that down to a week and a half.

'My muscles are just rusted, not dead.' He had said annoyed as the Doctor and nurses gapped on at his successful improvement chart.

A few days later he was allowed to leave.

Fairy Tail, Gray found, had grown into a larger building.

And stepping foot inside for the first time Gray was again hit with the fact that it was the same…yet somehow different.

So many new members that all knew Gray having heard rumors of his last mission, yet who were complete strangers to Gray.

Mirajane did not serve anymore. There were many more bartenders that did that. It shocked him to find that many of his nakama were married and with children or engaged. Gray nearly fell over when Kana told him she had quite drinking for the time because she was starting to get a Buddha belly as a result.

The Ice Mage was flabbergasted on how careful and considerate Natsu was toward Lucy. Opening doors holding out chairs for her, jumping through hoops to get whatever she asked for.

When Natsu had left to get her a soda Lucy leaned over to whisper, "He's just worried for the baby. Watch when this kid pops out he'll be back to his same brash self."

Gray and her spoke more of this and continued to tease the pink haired man until he returned.

As the night grew later, Gray spoke over the loud music and talk and laughter saying, "It's all just somehow different you know…None of it seems right."

"Well what do you expect Rip Van Winkle? It's been six years!" snorted Natsu.

Lucy smiled saying, "It's just going to take some time Gray that's all."

Gray gave a shrug, "Yeah…I guess. It's just…I don't know I blinked and everything changed. It all seems so fake you know. Unreal. Like…like I could still be dreaming or something…"

Natsu frowned at this while Lucy took Gray's hand. "It's real Gray." Her smile grew, "Every part of it."

And it was that part that scared him.

Gray forcefully returned her smile, and then something suddenly occurred to him.

Looking to Natsu he said, "Hey dragon breath, there are still some pieces coming back to me and still some that are missing. You mind filling me in?"

Natsu raised a brow, "You talking about your last mission? What do you wanna know?"

"Well…the last thing I remember is…" Gray lowered his gaze as his heart skipped a beat. And this was something he had been dreading as well. For he was very afraid of the answer…

"Hey…where's Erza anyway?"

Natsu's gaze widened and Gray noticed Lucy's look turn to that of surprise as well.

They shared a look between each other before Lucy looked to Gray and asked, "What do you mean? Haven't you seen her yet?"

"No…? I was…I was afraid to ask. Is she…? Did she leave as well? Because I don't need anyone else blaming themselves about-"

"No she didn't leave Gray. She…she's been here…she's been in everyday waiting for you to wake up. I called her the day you woke up…she said she'd visit you."

"She hasn't." Gray spoke grudgingly, "What about the little get together at the hospital the other week? Why wasn't she there?"

Lucy sighed, "She said she couldn't make it…something important came up…"

Gray forced up a smile, "More important than my waking up out of a six year comma?"

Again Lucy and Natsu shared a look.

And it was all so obvious...there was something they weren't telling.

Gray looked back and forth between them before standing from his seat, "Come on lets go."

"Go where?" Asked Natsu.

"To see Erza!" Gray snapped irritably as though the answer were obvious.

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his pink hair and Lucy fretted unsurely in her seat.

"Gray…I don't uh…I don't think that's such a good idea…"

…

_Gray of course did not follow Erza's instructions._

_Instead he, Natsu, Lucy and Happy all watched in awe as the mighty Titania flew towards the demon slicing her swords through his middle catching the beast off guard and sending him to his end._

_But it was not a finish that Erza or anyone had been expecting. The monster crumbled his body deteriorating into the rock and lava he was made from. But the large mountainous boulder remained and without its demon creator to hold it up came sailing down towards the earth. Towards the town whose citizens where running amuck in panic._

_Erza stared at the giant rock as it went hurdling toward all she tried to save it from._

'_NO!'_

_Natsu Happy, and Lucy watched helplessly as the boulder which was almost a miniature asteroid made its way toward them!_

_And there is so much activity around them. Heat, dirt, rocks, lava, screams all of it is lost on Gray as he moves toward the oncoming boulder._

_Just a speck of a man against an entire mountain of fire!_

_With little thought he gave up every ounce of everything within him and threw his ice toward the boulder!_

_The heat and cold met in a steamy battle of hiss and power._

_Everyone watched on in awe as the large rock of lava and fire seemed to slow to the pressure of Ice and snow that Gray thrust at it._

_But it still continued to move closer!_

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Gray continued his attack still._

_Slowly but surely as the miniature meteor continued toward them it began to change from heated molten rock to ice._

_Little by little as it came closer and closer._

_To close._

'_Get back!' Gray screamed to Natsu and Lucy, 'This thing won't stop!'_

_Natsu cried, 'But Gray-!'_

_Lucy finished, 'What about you? We can't just leave!'_

_Gray's brows furrowed and his body struggled with the ongoing attack as the ice/lava rock hurdled closer and closer._

'_Don't be stupid! This thing can't hurt me! It's ice! Look at it!' He turned a smirk to Natsu, Lucy and Happy, 'It can't hurt me! I'll be fine!'_

_Natsu scowled, while Lucy frowned, with uncertainty._

'_You two are still drained out from earlier! I can't stop this thing and watch your backs!' _

'_Gray this isn't right!' Happy pleaded._

'_It's ice you guys! Come on a little faith here!'_

_Happy looked to the others._

_Lucy began to worry her lip._

_Natsu glared heatedly at Gray, 'You better live idiot!'_

_Soon after that the two were gone having taken flight courtesy of Happy's powerful wings._

_And once they were gone he turned back towards the boulder of fire and ice and gave one last strong blast of ice onto the oncoming rock!_

_Turning it completely into solid ice…just in time for him to give it a swift punch and shatter the giant boulder!_

_Gray thinks somewhere in the background he can hear Erza scream his name…_

_But all he knows is pain and ice and snow and hail as it all crashes down onto him vanishing him from the world._

_For over six years he has this same nightmare over and over and over again…_

_Until he finally wakes up… _

…

Gray stood in the midst of the busy town.

People crowded about him bustling past, none minding the awe struck ice mage.

None seemed to mind him or even notice him for that matter. All were too entangled in their own personal affairs, their own worries or happiness, their own lives.

Lives that had moved on from the past.

But Gray couldn't help but stare shocked up into the sky as the large shadow sailed past.

High in the sky at that very moment a dragon flew by as casually as a cloud.

They had returned.

The dragons finally began to return one by one.

He remembers his nakama's excitement as they told him this story.

Their tale on how they had brought the dragons back and how Natsu's vigor had been renewed to find his dragon father…for now with the dragons returning it was only a matter of time.

And it was standing in the midst of this busy town surrounded by busy people with their own still moving lives and with the story of his nakama's adventure that Gray realized a horrible truth.

His life had momentarily stopped but nobody else's had.

Everyone had continued on for six years without him.

Life doesn't stop just because you do.

The dragon passed on disappearing into the distance and Gray continued to stare in awe.

It was then he made up his mind on what must be done.

…

Gray made sure and told no one of his plans to leave that dreary cloudy morning.

He didn't want anyone to stop him.

It was bad enough that he felt sick with guilt, was brimming with remorse, and damn near paralyzed with heartbreak. But bearing witness to causing that same pain to his nakama…would just never be an option.

And he just had to get away…

Life here had just…it wasn't the same.

They were all his crazy family…and somehow they weren't.

And somehow he felt…he just couldn't fit back into the old mold. He didn't belong.

Gray sat on a wooden bench looking over the ghost of his old town one last time crowded in a light fog. He sat upon the pier waiting as the boat that would take him far away docked.

The ice mage had no idea where he was going…just that he needed to go.

He lowered his head down away from the view of his used to be home to rest in his hands.

His hands fisted tightly in his dark hair and he tried his best not to let the grief overwhelm him.

So caught up in his misery he blocked off all the sounds of busy footsteps from sailors, or fishermen, or people (as him) just setting out to sail away.

So he paid absolutely no head to the footsteps that made their way toward him and stopped just at his side.

He paid it no mind…until the individual spoke.

Causing the ice mage to tense his blood to rush and his heart to speed.

Her voice spoke to him.

"They say it was like looking at a ghost…nothing about you had changed. Nothing at all. In six years. You still looked the same as that day on the volcano."

Gray tried to keep his breathing steady his shocked expression trained on the wooden floor.

He tried to get his voice to work but his attempts were of no use.

Softly she tried again, "Gray…Hi…?"

And it was then Gray lifted his head to look to the red haired woman, "Er-!"

The rest of her name caught in his throat as he finally looked to Erza Scarlett.

Different yet the same.

She stood in boots and a long dark blue skirt and white blouse. Her fiery dark red hair now shorter and pulled back into a messy pony tail. And in her arms she held a child firmly against her.

A young boy with red hair that rivaled his mothers and a dark blue gaze that looked to Gray shyly and almost fearfully.

And standing a ways off in the background just beyond the pier's beginning stood Jellal with a low and unreadable gaze.

Gray stared…for what had to be lifetimes.

His chest heaved with a horrible pain and there was a slight burning just behind his eyes.

He looked away.

"Erza…" He spoke softly making the red head breath in deeply and blink rapidly, "And Jellal…" He gave a breathless humorless chuckle, "why am I not surprised?"

Silence followed and Erza softly spoke, "Lucy's been keeping me informed…with all that's happened since you've awakened."

"There'd be no need for that if you'd just come to see me for yourself." He cannot keep that small hint of venom from his words.

Silence and Erza softly speaks, "Gray…I couldn't…"

"Lucy Told me that you were there every day…taking care of me. Checking to see any progress…but the day I wake up you just…up and disappear? I don't-?"

"I should've protected you." She interjects softly making Gray close his eyes tight and run a hand roughly through his dark hair, "Everything…everything that happened since your last attack…did you know that after you changed the lava rock into ice and destroyed it that it snowed for three days straight? That it took us nearly a week to find you? That you were buried underneath miles of snow?"

"I can't…Erza I don't think I can deal with-"

"It's all my fault…"

"Don't say that!" Gray shouts suddenly shooting Erza a glare.

The little boy flinches and cowers nervously to his mother and this fills Gray with regret and guilt.

He stands up and moves away from them and Erza sets the boy on the ground.

With a tight smile Erza looks to her son and says, "Aiden, mommy needs to talk to her friend alone okay? I need you to go wait with daddy for a while."

Gray looks to them as the little boy gives Gray a quick glance before leaning in to Erza and whispering in her ear.

Whatever he says causes Erza's smile to bloom and she looks like she wants to laugh. She leans in and whispers back.

Aiden looks to Gray once more, his gaze nervous and untrusting but he turns and leaves quickly making his way to his awaiting father at the end of the pier.

Erza straightens up but Gray keeps his eye on the child.

"Cute kid." He says after a moment.

"He's a handful but he's a lot of fun…you'd like him." Erza looks uncertain but then says, "He…he thinks you're going to steal me away."

The corner of Gray's lips twitch and he almost wants to laugh as well instead he returns his gaze to the sea.

Erza moves closer toward him.

"Gray…where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" He looks to her uncertainly, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Lucy had a feeling you were going to pull a stunt like this. And I…" Erza looked to the ground then back to Gray, "I couldn't just let you leave like this."

"Lucy and her 'feelings'." Gray said in exasperation but couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his features. "Her kid will never be able to get away with anything."

"She's so excited about that child." Erza says wistfully, "I keep telling her she'll have to cut her hair though. Babies like to pull hair."

Gray looked to her as she stood by his side at the wooden railing looking out to the murky waters, "Is that why you cut your hair?"

Erza nodded softly.

Gray stared at her for a moment before saying, "You look nice."

Erza looked to him with raised brows and Gray quickly said, "I mean your hair looks nice…you look nice to though…"

Erza smiled, "You look nice as well Gray. You look the same."

Gray gave a curt nod, "You don't."

Her smile slipped away as Gray looked away from her irritably, "It's not the same…everything is not the same it's all different. It's all…wrong."

"It's been six years Gray."

He sneers in annoyance, "I know that! I know that already! I wish people would stop saying it! That doesn't make it alright! That doesn't mean…!" He looks to Erza his gaze desperate and filled with a need for her to understand, "It was supposed to have been different."

It takes no time at all for her to understand.

She lowers her gaze.

"Gray…I had failed…in protecting you."

"Erza-!"

"I know it's not what you want to hear but it's true!" Erza snaps back, "You are my nakama! Which meant no matter what I was to keep you safe! The same as all the others and I had failed!"

She lowered her tearful gaze, "And you were lost for days…the town's people helped us with the search and…when we found you, you were completely blue and frozen. But you were still alive…" She gave a shaky laugh before saying, "Natsu said something about how even you couldn't be stupid enough to die from your own element."

Gray gave a tight smile as Erza said, "We got you back home to the hospital and then…you just wouldn't wake up. You were heated; you were healed but you…"

Her body shook as she allowed her hand to come up to wipe at her eyes.

Gray allowed his hand to rest upon her upper arm and she moved forward to embrace him and rest her head upon his shoulder.

"I was still so guilt ridden," She continues, "And Jellal...he was there for me and-"

"Yeah I can see that." Gray speaks in a low and hateful tone.

Erza pulls back to look him sternly in the eyes, "He understood what you meant to me. He knew how I felt about you. He just wanted me to be happy and…as time wore on…I don't know…"

"Well what the hell," Gray grumbled, "I'm a freakin vegetable so why not go for the next guy?"

"He reminded me of you!" Erza sneered.

Still held within each other's arms Gray stared down as Erza glared up.

Gray swallowed thickly before lowering his gaze to the ground then back to the redhead, "Erza…that last mission. On the volcano when I said…when I said I loved you." Erza sniffed biting her lip anxiously, "You never…I mean you left before…"

"Didn't my actions speak for themselves?"

Gray's gaze became searching.

"I always loved you Gray…I still do."

Gray's face hardens as he looks away, "Then why…?"

Erza blinked back tears that fell regardless, "If I could turn back the clock you know I would…years passed and you were just…just…gone…"

A horn blew announcing that Gray's boat was ready for board.

Gray stared before nodding slowly a tight and forced smile pulled upon his features, "That's something I'm beginning to learn about time…it waits for nobody…"

Erza breathed in deep as tears overcame her and Gray pulled her into him again.

As her frame shook and she sobbed against him Gray couldn't help the few tears of regret as they trailed down his face as well.

"Erza…" He spoke after a moment's time, "You know what comes next right…?"

Erza swallowed hard before speaking, "Where will you go? When will you be back…?"

"I don't know…"

She closed her eyes tight took another deep breath and pulled back to look up to him.

Gray took the opportunity to brush her tears away.

At one point Erza raises her hand up to still his touch against her cheek.

A weak and watery smirk pulls against Grays lips, "Careful Erza…I may just take your sons idea…"

She gives a small burst of laughter at this.

And they both love the idea…

And they both hate it at the same time.

He could never ask and she could never agree.

It was a little too late for that.

Gray allows himself to take in her honey brown eyes one last time. A much more satisfying last memory to remember than her retreating figure.

He swallows thickly and forces back more tears.

"Erza…" And his voice is more lowered more weak and more saddened than ever. It is in this moment Erza knows these will be his parting words. "Do you know why I survived that last attack? Why I came outta that coma? Why I'm here right now…?"

Her wet honey brown gaze searched his own wet dark one.

Gray lowered his gaze then looked back to the one woman he would ever love.

"You."

…

Gray had awoken from a nightmare into a dream where she still wasn't his.

Everyone knew it as the reason he left.

And perhaps, some believe, it's the reason he never returned as well.

~Fin~

Hope I didn't suck yall to deep into my depression...I got it! How about a review to make us all feel better! Huh, huh?;)


	13. Old Sayings

Cold and Armored Hearts

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait in update but you know the same old story. Busy, busy, busy! Anyway here we are with a new chapter for all my fellow graza fans! And don't worry this one wont be _THAT_ depressing I swear.

Inspired by the song Bloodstream by Stateless. (Trust me, you'll love it.)

Enjoy!=D

* * *

Old Sayings

"I'm sick."

A tense silence followed after that statement, and when it dragged for too long Erza was forced to raise a weary head to look to her friend.

Lucy stood brown eyes wide and mouth agape.

She continued to hold this look of astonishment until Erza furrowed her brows proclaiming,

"That's very unpleasant."

"I'm sorry it's just that…I've never…" Lucy pursed her lips and took on a thoughtful expression, "Have you ever been sick before?"

"A long time ago. When I was a child."

Again Lucy looked to Erza with wide eyes, "The great Titania sick?"

"I believe it is just a cold…"

"The great Titania with a _cold_?"

Erza allowed a small smile as she leaned back into her couch, a lavender blanket wrapped nicely around her.

She was dressed in simple sweatpants and tank top, her fiery red hair free to fall down her shoulders as it pleased.

"It happens to the best of us." Was her gentle reply.

Lucy moved toward her friend and placed a hand against Erza's forehead, "Yeah…but not to you. I mean, you take down monstrous giants with just a swing of your sword no problem. So it's a little daunting to see you taken down by a cold."

There was a slight pause before she removed her hand, "However…"

Erza raised a tired gaze up to meet Lucy's concerned one, "However?"

"You _do_ have a fever."

"You are very observant doctor." Erza said with a small and teasing smile. She leaned unsteadily to the side until her head rested against the couch's armrest, "Care to give me the miracle cure?"

Crossing her arms against her chest Lucy returned the smile, "Plenty of rest and chicken noodle soup."

"Doctor you are my hero." Erza replied in a groggy tone.

"And to think I never even received a doctor's degree." Lucy smirked as she made her way through Erza's apartment toward the sword wielder's bedroom. She returned later with another blanket and a few pillows.

Stopping at the couch she allowed the materials to fall heavily onto Erza's stomach earning a soft groan from the red head.

"Come on. Up, up." Lucy coaxed helping Erza up into a sitting position only for a moment until she was able to place the pillows down against the armrest so that Erza's head would have a little more comfort.

Once Erza laid back down Lucy then took the blanket and unfolded it over her ill friend.

Lucy then made her way to the bathroom.

"You truly are my hero Lucy." Erza said as she raised her arm up to rest against her forehead and shield her eyes from the light of her living room.

Her head felt hot, her eyes burned, her throat was sore and her nose was stuffed and Erza wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep comatose sleep.

She heard Lucy's footsteps returning before she heard her voice, "Don't give me so much credit; you would do the same for me." The blonde had appeared with a damp wash cloth and a small container of fever reducers. "Here you go." She mumbled placing the damp wash cloth on the sick girl's forehead. It felt like an oasis to Erza.

"You know, what's also so daunting is how suddenly you became sick. I mean…just yesterday at the guild you were fine." Lucy again moved this time to the kitchen, "Or at least you seemed fine."

Erza pulled the blankets up to cover half her face so that only her nose and up were visible.

She heard the sound of a running faucet as Lucy continued, "You looked a hundred times better than you do right now anyway."

Erza closed her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere." She mumbled through the covers.

"Not in this case anyway." Lucy smiled upon her return to her friend's side. "Can you sit up on your own?"

"Of course I can." Erza sighed before grudgingly pushing herself into a sitting position.

Lucy handed her a cup of water and two pills from the bottle she had recently retrieved from Erza's bathroom.

Accordingly Erza downed the medicine with a healthy gulp of water as Lucy took a seat beside her on the couch.

Having emptied the cup Erza released a satisfying breath before saying, "I owe you dearly for that."

"No you don't. As much times as you've saved my butt."

Erza smiled, "Do not forget Lucy you've saved mine a few times too."

Lucy returned the smile and then leaned back against the comfy couch cushions, "Soooo, I take it you won't be coming out later tonight with me and Levy for karaoke?"

"You know I want to…but I'm not sure at the moment…I really just want to sleep for days. Isn't that pathetic of me?"

Lucy pouted, "Not pathetic, but definitely sad! It won't be near as much fun without you! We had it planned to the tee Erza, with Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel going on their own mission we were gonna have a girl's night out! You know get dressed up, hit a few bars and then karaoke!"

Erza stared down at her empty glass for a moment caught up in silence.

Lucy raised a brow, but before she could speak her concern Erza suddenly spoke,

"Have the boys left yet…?"

Lucy lowered her gaze to the side, "Umm, I think they were supposed to have left this morning." Then with a scoff and a roll of her eyes Lucy said, "I don't know why they go off on missions together. All they ever do is argue the entire time!"

The silence dragged and Lucy again looked to the swords wielder.

Her expression was weary but pensive.

Lucy stared before quietly inquiring, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Erza looked up catching Lucy's gaze.

For a moment silence shrouded them suddenly Erza spoke up, "Do you-?" Her abrupt pause caused the blonde to raise a brow.

"'_Do I' _what?"

Slowly Erza lowered her gaze away, "I…nothing."

At this Lucy became a little unsettled, "No, Erza, what were you about to ask?"

"Nothing," she replied easing herself back to comfortably lie down and pull her covers back up, "nothing its silly."

"You sure?"

Erza suddenly looked anxious. Weary but anxious.

"Yes Lucy."

Lucy watched her for a moment longer before taking Erza's cup, "_Oooookay_…" she spoke making her way back into the kitchen.

Erza's honey brown gaze following her every move.

With a carless attitude Lucy slowly began the chore of washing up the cup and the other few remaining dishes just since she was here as she mentally did a countdown in her head.

_'7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-'_

"It's just that…" Erza spoke unsurely picking at the end of her blanket.

Lucy did well to hide her smirk. Knowing her best friend like the back of her hand just made it too easy sometimes.

"I…well there's this old saying that I've heard before and…"

Lucy looked back to her friend, "Old saying? About what?"

"You must promise not to tell Lucy."

"Of course I'm not going to tell." Replied the blond as she finished the last of the utensils to dry.

"What's there to tell anyway? You're not the type to believe in those things."

"What things?"

Lucy spoke obviously, "You know superstitions, ghost stories, myths."

"Well…" Erza spoke carefully, "depending on the myth."

"Such as…?" Lucy coaxed.

"First you must promise not to laugh!"

"Oh Erza-!"

"And you must promise not to tell!"

"I'm not gonna tell! Or laugh! Now what!?"

Again Erza pulled her blanket up to cover half her face.

Her face was hot from the fever, but she feared Lucy might somehow notice her face getting even warmer.

Warmer in a way that had nothing to do with her illness.

Her cloudy half hooded gaze slide to the side to look to her friend.

In her groggy worn out tone she spoke,

"Kiss an Ice mage, catch a cold."

The silence dragged.

Once again Lucy stood brown eyes wide and mouth agape.

…

_Rough hands trailed over soft skin. It left her breathless._

_One moment he is over for nothing more than a standard visit after another crazy night at the guild the next moment he has her pressed steadily against her wall his lips on hers._

_Maybe it was because they had been drinking._

_But Friday nights were always their drinking nights._

_Maybe it was because they had been grating on each other's nerves._

_But that again was nothing new._

_Maybe it was because it was just the two of them alone…_

_But before Natsu and Lucy it had always been just the two of them and nothing like this had ever happened._

_But…maybe they were just past due?_

_Maybe this had been in the making the whole time?_

_Maybe they were making up for lost time…?_

_She doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to think while she lifts his shirt up for him over his head._

_And she doesn't want to think as he pulls her firmly against him._

_It is so aggressive and so kind, it is so desperate and patient, it is so fast yet they take it slow._

_It's a contradiction. And it is everything they would expect from each other._

_In no time at all there is no more clothing to shed and they are in her bed._

_He is moving over her and his lips never strays from hers._

_More than everything else it is his kisses that she remembers the most._

_She remembers the cool taste that made her shudder and kiss fervently desperate for more._

_She is sure it is a kiss that only Ice mages can give._

_And she believes that somewhere between the touches, the moans, her nails down his back, his rough voice speaking her name somewhere in the middle of it all…_

_She believes she might have inhaled him._

_Too much cold air._

_Too much ice in her veins._

_An icy chill that somehow made her heart rush._

_She could feel him flowing through her…she could still hear his rough voice with her name on his lips._

'_Erza…'_

…

With a start she sits up from her makeshift bed on the couch.

She's breathing hard and shaking. Erza realizes she is in a cold sweat yet still feverish.

The swords wielder pushes the blankets off and to the ground and looks to the window. It's late now, her whole apartment is basked into darkness and the only source of illumination comes from her oven light.

Erza's nose tingles before she lets out a series of sneezes.

Slowly she stands to make her way toward her bathroom. She uses a handful of toilet paper for tissue and looks to grim reflection in the mirror. Her face is pale and there are dark bags under her eyes. Her bangs are mated down to her sweaty forehead so she sweeps them back from her face. After washing her face she then finds a scrunchie she uses to tie back her long hair into a messy bun before heading back into the living room.

She reclaims her more thinner blanket and drapes it around her shoulders. As she shuffles into the kitchen she is consumed with another round of sneezing but this time she is prepared with her makeshift tissues.

Upon her stove sits a large pot. Inside is a concoction that makes up tasty smelling chicken soup and on her countertop is a small note that reads.

'Feel better!  
I'll stop by to check up on you tomorrow.'

Erza furrows her brows in deep thought; she couldn't remember Lucy leaving though she did remember when Lucy began cooking. Had she fallen asleep sometime before the blonde had finished?

With a sigh Erza ran a hand lightly over her forehead.

Yes she had.

Lucy had left the soup on a low boil so it was still heated.

The swords wielder ate but not much and then she placed the leftovers in the fridge and made her way into her bedroom.

And it was just as she had told Lucy, she had not been sick since she was a child.

How she hated the feeling. To be so weak and frail.

But for this illness to have just…come up so suddenly.

Out of nowhere.

Then she remembers dominate lips over hers…and she shudders again from another chill.

Erza pulls the blankets over her head.

Her sheets still smell of him.

…

It is the soft talking and commotion going on in her living room and kitchen that awakes her.

Erza quickly identifies the voices of Lucy and Levy they are trying to keep their voices low but the excitement gives them away as they chatted about their night out.

From the sounds of it the night had went exceptionally well. Erza regretted missing it.

She continues to listen to the two girls until the conversation generally begins to change and then Erza hears Levy say,

"I can't believe she's still in bed. It's almost two."

Erza lifts up her head. It was?

Her bedside clock confirmed Levy's words and Erza falls back against the pillows with a light groan.

But perhaps the extra hours of sleep were good for her because she doesn't feel as bad as yesterday.

"You should have seen her yesterday Levy. She looked like a complete and total train wreck!"

Erza felt a vein pulse against her forehead.

"But she was fine just the other day…I've never seen Erza sick. Not in all my years knowing her!"

There was a silence…almost hesitant and then.

"Have you ever heard that saying: Kiss an Ice Mage; catch a cold?"

Erza tensed.

Levy giggled, "Well of course! Kana says it to Juvia all the time just to tease her."

"Well…Erza believes that's where she got her cold from."

Erza felt herself blush, _'Lucy!'_

"What from kissing an Ice Mage? But that's just a silly saying and…wait but…are you saying…" Here Levy's voice dropped so low that Erza missed out on the next words.

And then,

"No way! Erza kissed Gray!?"

Erza had to bite her tongue hard to keep from screaming, _'No, __**Gray**__ kissed __**me**__!'_

"I can't believe it!"

"You _can't_!?"

The girl's excited talk continued as Erza pulled the covers crossly over her head. Her sour look deepened and her blush remained.

If only the girls knew…If only they knew it was more than a kiss. How his hands had her manipulated into his control, how his lips had dominated hers, and how long she had wanted him.

_They are skin to skin and she has his delicious weight on her as he fervently kisses patterns up her neck. One hand has her nails biting into the skin on his back and the other hand is gripping tightly to his dark hair and all the while she tries to control her rapid breathing. And then suddenly his trail of kisses continue up to her jaw and then his lips move to reclaim hers…and the kiss isn't searing or hot like she's read in the love novels._

_It's crisp and chilling._

_It's a kiss that she can feel from her lips all the way down to her toe tips._

_An icy coolness that runs through her entire being…she had never felt anything like it before…_

_She had pulled him in._

_She couldn't help but want more…_

Erza sat up in her bed her face in flames. What the hell was wrong with her!? Thinking these kinds of thoughts when she had company over!?

She willed her heated blush to calm down as she pulled herself out of bed ready to make herself known to her friends.

Still inwardly chastising herself she gave an irritated huff.

She swore her breath came out in a frosty mist.

…

Erza may have missed the 'Girls Night Out' but she had wonderful 'Girls Day In'. Levy and Lucy had brightened her spirits simply by sitting around and chatting up a storm over gossip, their personal dramas, and making fun plans for the future. Erza had gone through several cups of tea and all of them had partaken to Lucy's delicious chicken soup! By the time they had decided to bring the day to a close Erza was all smiles and feeling ten times better (except for the occasional sneeze or sniffle).

It was later that evening when Erza found herself washing out the pot Lucy had used for her soup that she heard her door knock.

Placing the pot to dry she began to make her way to the door when she heard the knock again this time followed by a,

"Aye Erza! Wake up in there, it's me!"

The red head froze! And in a matter of seconds she found herself in a broken down state of nerves!

He was back already!? She still looked a fright! She was still wearing pajamas for goodness sake!

She quickly took in her surroundings.

And her apartment was a mess!

She raced into her bedroom and grabbed her purple blanket as Gray knocked again.

"Erza come on, get out the bed already!"

Wrapping the blanket around herself she raced back to the door then stilled and breathed in deep to try to poise herself.

The door banged again, "Yo Erza wake up!"

She glowered irritably yet finally gained the necessary amount of courage to open the door and snap,

"Goodness Gray, why don't you wake up the entire town while you're at it!?"

Then she blushed and looked away, "Where is your shirt, dammit?"

The dark haired Ice mage lowered his gaze and was surprised to find he was indeed only wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans and heavy boots.

"Ah, man! Not again! I swear I just had it on like a minute ago!"

Erza sighed and moved away from the door, "Making a ruckus and banging on my door at all hours of the night-"

"It's only 8 o'clock."

"Without even wearing a shirt!" She turned to him unhappily, "Gray, If any of my neighbors say anything to me I'll-!?"

She paused with a sharp gasp to find Gray just before her as he placed a sudden hand against her forehead.

"Hmm…you don't have much of a fever…" With a deep frown he moved away from her, "And I don't really see how someone as sick as you're supposed to be could whine that much."

He made his way into the kitchen as Erza stared after him in wonder. Following suit she found him helping himself to a glass of water. Standing at the kitchen entrance way Erza leaned against the doorframe before asking,

"And just how sick am I supposed to be Gray?"

"According to Lucy you should be on your deathbed."

The red head gave a slight tilt to her head, "You have spoken to Lucy today?"

"She showed up at the Guild not too long ago." Gray spoke as he took a seat at her table. His dark gaze rose up to meet hers, "When did you get sick?"

_The moment I became yours._

Erza lowers her blushing features and tries to keep her mind in check.

"When did you get back?" She asks instead.

Gray notices the changes immediately. He watches her closely before replying, "This morning."

Silence falls heavily on them as they both try to think of the best course of conversation.

Gray looks down to his cup on the table and then back to Erza who is still refusing his gaze.

Very cautiously he starts, "I'm sorry…that I took off so early without even saying-"

"N-no, that's okay!"

But he continues over the flustered swords wielder, "I just…I was supposed to be meeting Gajeel and fire breath and…I didn't want them asking questions or anything seeming out of ordinary."

Erza only nods slowly.

Gray shifts uncomfortably trying to steal his nerves.

Erza quietly speaks, "So then…they don't know?"

"No."

Again silence falls over them.

They both begin to get nervous. They both begin to worry.

Was their friendship in danger?

She raises a timid gaze just in time to catch Gray shift once again uncomfortably, his expression unsettled.

Erza racks her brain with the right words to say, _anything_!

She makes a move toward the ice mage, "Gray-!"

But it is at this same time that Gray suddenly stands from his seat to move towards her, "Erza-!"

They stop just in time from colliding into one another, having spoken at the same time they both pause and wait for the other to continue.

And they are suddenly far to close.

"S-sorry…" she breathes.

"You first…" he offers.

Again they spoke in sync.

Her heart slamming from being so close to him Erza forces a nervous smile, "I was…just going…to offer you a blanket."

He blinks, "A what?"

Her heart slams harder and she suddenly finds her hands fascinating, "You…you keep fidgeting so I was…I was thinking you were cold."

His brows raise, "Cold…?"

Erza's face is full on flushed and she wants to bang her head into the wall.

_Gray_? _Cold_!?

She deserved a medal for that one!

"Well I-!"

"I don't think-!"

Again they spoke at the same time.

Erza bites her lips looking completely devastated with the situation and Gray gives a nervous chuckle.

"Actually…I was feeling like…I should really be wearing a shirt right now."

She raises her honey brown gaze to him and it's his turn to look away,

"I don't know I just…suddenly feel weird about it…"

Erza stares, then she gives a light smile, "Oh Gray…you've always been weird."

He looks back to her with an un-amused glare.

Her smile turns into a smirk and they are allowed some familiarity between them.

She points to her bedroom, "I have one of your shirts in my room." She moves past him.

"What are you collecting them?" he challenges as he follows after her.

"As often as you come over with your freakish habit, what do you expect?"

Gray gives an indecent snort but says no more. He waits at Erza's bedroom door until she returns to him with one of his shirts in hand.

"Thanks." He replies once she returns as he looks to the shirt at hand. But he doesn't put it on right away and his expression is of that deep in thought.

Erza studies him curiously before he speaks asking her again,

"Erza when did you get sick?"

She smiles and again it is a nervous smile.

"Do not worry yourself over such small matters Gray. Come; tell me how the mission went."

Gray instead said, "Cause something that Lucy said has been bothering me."

The red head blanched. Damn that Lucy!

"Oh…what would that be…?"

The ice mage huffed with a roll of his eyes, "Geez Erza, I can't believe you told her about the other night! Can we keep _some _things to ourselves!?"

"She doesn't even know the whole story!"

"Well what part of the story _does_ she know?"

"That we kissed." Erza replied crossing her arms and looking irritably from Gray, "That's all she knows…that's all I told her."

He stared, "Just that we kissed?"

"I just…" She gives a quiet sigh, "I shouldn't have told her that…I apologize. It's just that…"

"'_Just that' _what?"

Erza looked to Gray. And he suddenly didn't seem irritated. He suddenly looked curious and…amused?

And then the swords wielder thought about the reason _why _she had told Lucy in the first place.

Suddenly she felt very stupid.

"Nothing." She mumbled feeling her face warm.

"Oh…okay." And the fact that his voice wavered from being so close to laughter made Erza look to the ice mage in surprise.

He was grinning, "So…how did you get sick again?"

Erza's lips parted and her eyes widened and her face just kept getting warmer.

"Oh my goodness…she told you."

"Kiss an Ice Mage; catch a cold. Seriously Erza? I never thought you were superstitious like that! I mean sure other girls may have-!"

He instantly silenced from the death glare that Erza shot him.

He started again, "Uh…I mean…it's just…a stupid saying…that's all."

She continued to glare before lowly pronouncing, "Says the ice mage who gave me a cold."

Gray didn't meet his gaze with hers and though he tried to keep his expression neutral he could not deny the smirk that continued to pull at his lips.

Erza bristled before taking a step toward him bringing her to stand just before the ice mage so he had no choice but to look to her.

"Tell me Gray how many other girls have you given 'colds' to?"

"Tell me Erza should I not come over on Friday the 13th anymore?"

"Idiot! How do you expect me to kiss you again if you keep making me sick!?"

At this Gray's laughing and teasing smile fell away as surprise took its place.

"Oh."

She fumes as she waits expectantly and Gray looks down to the shirt still in his hands thinking.

Slowly he speaks, "Getting a cold from an ice mages kiss is just a stupid saying Erza."

The feisty red head was more than ready to argue but before she could get the words out Gray continued,

"But if kissing an ice mage _did _give you a cold than I would say the only way to future prevent it is to…keep doing it until you work up an immunity."

He finished that last part in a low tone but Erza was close enough to hear it. Her face flamed red.

"Oh."

She lowered her gaze but bringing a hand down to lightly grab hold of her chin Gray quickly raised her gaze back up to meet his.

"Erza…is that okay with you?"

For a moment she allowed her gaze to melt with his before bringing her gaze down to his lips.

"Of course it is." She spoke in a whispered rush, "I must gain immunity after all."

Gray allowed a smirk to fall onto his lips before bringing his other hand to rest on her hip.

"We'll take it slow this time." He softly spoke before his lips touched against her own.

Erza placed her hands upon his chest while Gray allowed the hand that had held up Erza's chin to move behind her neck.

And they both allowed the other's lips to caress their own.

Erza felt herself nearly tremble from the excitement of having his lips on hers again. She raised one of her own hands against his neck while the other ran through his dark hair.

Gray held onto his ravenous desires for the red head and continued to try and 'take it slow' since the last time he was like this with her he had been a little fast and had felt outside his right. Although Erza wasn't making that decision easy for him as she moved to press herself against him.

Soon their hands stop being so polite as they began to roam over familiar territory and their kisses began to get more and more feverish.

At one point Gray moved Erza back against the wall. At another point Erza gave a particularly delicious moan making Gray lean back to break away from the kiss to try and gain back some of his resolve.

Breathing heavily, faces flushed they both regarded one another.

Erza bit her lip as she tried to ignore the chill that danced down her spine.

Gray however took notice of her slight shiver, concerned, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She gave a sheepish smile, "Yes. I am fine."

The ice mage then gave a dull glare before mocking, "Am I making you sick?"

"No you're not!" Erza huffed, "Now may we please forget the stupid saying! I'm sorry I ever brought it up in the first place!"

"Are you sure? Cause there's a small shop not far from here where they sell rabbit's feet."

With a dull glare in place Erza said, "Kiss me again you idiot before I kill you."

A victorious grin in place Gray did just that.

But not before knocking on wood three times.

~Fin~

I decided to go a little more lovey-dovey with a side of humor to make up for the last chap. Again sorry about that. I was in a really bad spot when I wrote it.=I

I love reviews everbody!3


End file.
